Dark Changes
by Abby576
Summary: You can’t just leave, being a werewolf runs through your veins, Sam thought calmly. I snorted. VAMPIRES! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! I’M OUT! I interjected before trying to trot off back to my car through the dark forest. Trying is the key word there.
1. New people, new places

**AN! Incase u were wondering… this takes place mostly after Breaking Dawn.**

***Sigh***

**Disclaimer, Twilight= not mine. Although I do own some most of the characters… **

**Chapter 1: New people, new places. **

I propelled myself further down the street. My skateboard's wheels turned under me as I glided on the pavement. My converse gripped the surface of it. I thanked God daily for the invention of these wonderful shoes. This was one of the last times I would feel this street under my board. I was moving today. We decided to leave in the afternoon to give us more time. I woke up early today to meet with my friends to say goodbye. The salty scent of the nearby ocean filled my nose. I turned around, heading back to my small, 'cute' house. I sighed as I sat down on the front curb.

I was going to miss Florida. Mostly my friends, but Florida is great too. We were moving. I hadn't told my friends until last week, trying to spare all the touchy, feely, emotions crap. Although, I wasn't one to talk, my own face was hot with tears. Maybe that's just the beginning of summer. The salty water falling down my face now was probably from going to miss my boyfriend, Scott. School had let out for summer break yesterday. Apparently, it was the _perfect_ time to move. Well, at least, it was to my mom. She had gotten a stupid job at Forks hospital. Stupid pediatrician. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom; I just wish she wouldn't have taken the job. I wondered what I must have looked like, sitting there drowning in misery. My blonde curly hair was swept to the side, my blue eyes sad. The sound of skateboards gliding over the pavement broke my trance. I looked up to see my friends, all of whom had sad expressions.

"Hey, Danny!" Alyssa chirped cheerfully, or at least tried. Her hazel eyes were as sad as I felt. Her brown, straight hair was as usual, in a messy bun.

"Sup." I replied, not really asking the question. I wasn't in the mood to communicate.

"What ya wanna do 'til ya leave?" Jason asked sitting next to me on the rough curb. He was in his usual khaki shorts and a t-shirt. His messy blonde hair was, well messy. Scott sat on the other side of me and put his muscular arm around my waist causing my stomach to knot. His brown hair was flipped to the side with a Yankee's hat on. His deep brown eyes were full of anguish. I kissed him on the cheek hoping to cheer him up. When that didn't help, I distracted myself quickly by looking around at each of them. None of us wore anything special. Shorts and t-shirts were more our style. Honestly, who are we trying to impress? My mom was very disappointed when I didn't want anything to do with dresses, skirts, and acting like a princess. On the bright side, she had no drama to deal with.

"Skate Park?" I asked. Bright smiles appeared on their faces at the thought.

I starred at the taxi in front of my house. It sat still, taunting me. Reminding me I was leaving behind the sun, and surf. My chest ached at the thought. However, my grandma did say I could come stay at her house whenever. That information did heal the ache in my chest a bit. Even though I always thought my grandma was a little, um, _out there_? Most people would just say crazy. Okay, so _she _wasn't crazy, her stories were. She told Indian stories that were passed down for generations. No one really understood them, or tried to for that matter.

"Danny, c'mon." my 10 year old brother Brandon said. He had green eyes and black hair. I knew he would be a ladies' man when he got older. My friends stood behind me holding back tears. My chest ached at the very sight. Scott walked forward. He took me in his arms swiftly and roughly. His soft lips crashed down on my own. My heart raced, and my head spun as he pulled away all too soon.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips as I looked deep into his agonizing brown eyes. My heart pounded against my chest as I tried to control my ragged breathing. Heavy despair fell upon me.

"I love you more." I murmured back. His breathing hitched as he gripped my hips. A few tears escaped my blue eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb. He reluctantly let me go when my mom called my name, claiming the plane wasn't going to wait for us. I looked to my waiting family, and then back to my clearly upset, and red eyed friends.

"Bye guys. It's been great." I said. I never wanted to leave them, ever. But, this was for my mom and there's not much I can do.

"Promise us you'll call everyday!" Alyssa wailed, throwing her arms around me. Of, course the other joined into a group hug, Scott placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. When they let go, (Mom had to pry them off of me,) Scott placed his Yankee's hat on my head. I smiled weakly up at him, before I was dragged away.

"I Promise!" I called over my shoulder, remembering what Alyssa had previously requested. I joined my mom and Brandon in the taxi, with my new hat on my head. I stared at the small house as it got smaller and smaller, as my friends waved goodbye.

"You'll see them again sweetie." Mom said, rubbing my back gently.

"BOO WHO! Wah! Wah! I don't get to see my friends either but I'm not crying!" Brandon said mocking me, his annoying nasal voice ripped through the car. Mom made a mistake putting him in the middle. Naturally, being the older sister and all, I had to put him in his place. I punched his arm pretty hard, not enough to bruise him, because them my mom would kill me. He immediately began to wail. It was a routine for us. He'd annoy me, I'd hit him, he'd cry like a five year old.

"There, now you are." I smirked satisfied. He disserved a good hit, and honestly, it did make me feel a little better.

"Danny! There is no need to hit your brother!" My mom scolded me. The taxi driver seemed very amused. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. There was no use in fighting with her. She already had me in the taxi, which I swore I would never get into. I took out my iPod as we drove down the street for the last time. We drove passed everything, everywhere my friends and I have been all our lives. Passing the ice cream parlor where we'd sit outside, talking for hours. The park, where we met. We would swing and climb the trees.

"You could have dressed a little more lady-like, Danny." Mom said to me. Brandon chuckled. We all knew I would never be put into a dress. I was wearing red basketball shorts that went bellow me knees, neon green t-shirt, and a gray and blue thin striped hooded jacket that I kept unzipped. Mom said the airport was cold, I wouldn't wear it in the 100 degree weather.

"Here we are. The airport!" our cab driver claimed a few minutes later, his country accent was displayed. My mom got out the cab, then my brother. I was about to get out until the driver stopped me to explain something.

"I'm disappointed, you could have hit your brother harder than that." He scoffed with a smile.

"I could have," I responded, trying to make the best of a situation by faking a smile, "but in doing so, I would have broken his arm." He laughed freely as I climbed out of the cab.

"Thanks." I called as I shut the door. My mom waited by the door as Brandon and I stood outside the airport for a moment.

"The last time we'll be breathing in water. Soak it up, Brandon." I said slapping him on the back. He responded by breathing as deeply as possible in to his ten year lungs.

"I'm gonna miss the sun, hot air, surfing, my friends, the beach, the pool, the water, the sand. What are you going to miss?" Brandon asked. His list was endless. I sighed.

"Everything in Florida." I muttered.

"C'mon, I love you both but we have to catch the plane." Mom said. I clutched my dad's Purple Heart. _Don't make me do this._ I thought to myself. I remember when I got the Purple Heart I now wore around my neck. The heart was the highest honor given to a soldier. Well, a soldier's family. It was given when a person passes away in war. Mom began dragging us in the building as we walked past the faceless people.

One night, when I was six years old, I was laid down on the carpet of the living room. When the doorbell rang, my mom put down my infant brother in his crib to answer it. A grave looking man in uniform appeared behind the door. He handed my mom a piece of paper and a small box. Mom began to cry and dropped to the floor. I rushed to her.

"Momma! What's wrong?" I asked, trying to comfort her. She didn't answer at first.

"T-take c-care of t-this man." She sobbed. I looked at the sympathetic man.

"I think I should leave now. I'm sorry for your loss." The man said as he turned back to his car. My mom slept there on the floor, or tried, I think. All I knew is that we spent all night there, well she did while sobbing. I had to get up to feed Brandon. Mom taught me how to hold him when I was very young, so it wasn't like a dangerous thing. The next morning, my mom had moved to the couch, eventually falling asleep. I was thankful for the already made baby formula stuff for Brandon. Although, it took some effort to get it into the microwave considering my height. I looked at the ground where she had sobbed. It was soaked with tears. I found the small box and pulled out the pretty looking pin. _Alyssa would think this is so cool, _I thought as I put the whole box into my pocket. Mom eventually got back into the habit of life. I still had no idea what had happened.

Of course I eventually figured things out, I wasn't stupid. Mom knew I had taken the Purple Heart, she didn't mind. She told me she wouldn't have been able to carry it around everywhere. She said I was a strong one, like my dad, Amar. I still remember him, but Brandon was just a newborn when he left.

I snapped back into reality when we had to board the plane. I sank into my seat which hundreds of people have sat in. I wonder if they were as miserable as me. I had an aisle seat; across from me was a boy about my age with his friend sitting next to him. The guy eyed me up and down. He proceeded to point me out to his friend who laughed at my lazy clothing. The idiot finally looked at my face. They froze where they were. The hand gesture I gave him would have gotten me grounded for 2 months. I smirked and settled into my seat.

"Hey, you." Someone called, about thirty minutes later; we were just taking off. My head instinctively turned to the call. It was that dumbass guy again. His friend was snickering next to him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he joked for his friend's amusement. I smiled politely to him while leaning closer.

"Bug me one more time, and I will do something that will get us both arrested." I whispered angrily. When I leaned back, his face had gone pale, much to my satisfaction. I was almost positive the freckle face red head was going to bother me again. Well, I needed some entertainment during the 12 hour flight. They began to play old soap operas that bored the crap out of me.

I shoved my headphones in my ears, trying to drown out the world. My mom and brother were a few rows back. I told them I would be fine up here. I was always independent.

"Where are you going?" The carrots friend asked me. I took out one headphone (apparently my IPod wasn't loud enough) and looked at the dirty blonde hair guy.

"Washington." I answered simply. This dude didn't seem too bad.

"Why?" He asked like he was actually interested in my life.

"Look, instead of playing twenty questions, why don't you two just continue your gay love in the bathroom. I think it's open." I hissed at the dumbass. All he wanted to do was mock me because of the way I dressed: baggy.

"Jeez, I just wanted to talk. But no that's cool, we understand you're socially retarded." He snapped back.

"Yup." I said pushing my headphone back into my ear. Honestly, I had a lot of anger about the move, and I didn't want to unleash all of it on these jackasses. That's what little brothers are for.

It was a long plane ride. Carrot top and gay boy only bugged me a few more times before I told them to shut up because I would beat both their asses. I don't think they doubted me. By the time I stood up to get off the plane, my legs wouldn't respond. Mom and Brandon walked over to me.

"C'mon Danny." Mom said.

"I don't think I have function of my legs anymore." I muttered. Of course when I stood up, a sharp pain shocked my stiff legs. I groaned but walked any way. _Mom needed us to move with her. Don't make it hard on her. Don't make it hard on her. Don't make it hard on her._ I chanted as we climbed into a new taxi. The rain washed over the windows leaving trails of cold water behind. I looked into a large drop and became mesmerized. Did you know if you look into one, everything you see appears upside down?

I felt a little discussed by the small town of _Forks_. No one lives here! There were no skyscrapers, there was no sun, and there were no buildings built in the 21st century. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but there can only be so much of a good thing.

We pulled up to a large, 'cute,'_ pink_ house with blue trimming. I shuddered at the thought. My mom had already taken care of everything. Everything we owned was unpacked and in the correct bedrooms.

I found mine easily in the two story, four bedroom house. I really liked my room. It was, of course, a shore theme. It reminded me of the beach near my house. I had a soft, sandy colored on my walls up to three feet. The higher parts were a soft, light blue. My queen sized bed was white and fluffy, not exactly my taste, but "it matches the room." A plasma screen was hooked on the wall, facing the large bed. I had my own bathroom and walk in closet, which were designed as accordingly. My skateboard was in the closet, which was a huge relief. My over all favorite part of the room was the hanging chair in the corner. It was woven out of the wood stuff people make basket's with. It had a white fluffy pillow in it to match the room.

I turned on iPhone on and took a picture of the room while it was clean. I sent it to my friends back home.

_NO WAY! Thts ur new room?_ Alyssa texted me back. I spent an hour texting all of them listening to music, tearing up every now and then. My mom walked in to see how I was doing. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'll get you a brand new car to make up for this, Danny. I know you had to sacrifice a lot." She said smoothing my hair.

"Mom, you don't have to. It was a better paying job, and you took it." I replied.

"I'll let you pick it out…" she trailed. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's my price range?" I asked.

"Well, I did say brand new, right?" I nodded. "I'd say… 30." My eyes bugged out. I know she was a doctor and all, but I'm a sixteen year old girl! $30,000 seemed like way too much.

"Are you sure Mom? That's a lot of money." I gulped. She rubbed my back.

"You gave me this opportunity, now it's my turn." She smiled. I was gapping after her. What mother in the world would give their teenage daughter that many zeros to spend? I already knew which car I wanted.

Since I'm not really socially retarded, I made friends quickly like most teenage girls. How you ask? I got a job at a local restaurant. I was paying the insurance for the car. That's the only way I would let my mom pay so hugely on it. I still thought it was ridicules, but hey, who's complaining about ruining us financially?

"Hey Danny, are you doing anything this Saturday?" My friend Chase asked as we collected trays of food for the impatient costumers on a Wednesday. He was going to my school, and in my grade. A lot of people seemed to know the long blonde haired boy. But then again, everyone knew each other in _Forks_.

"No, why?" I asked, waiting on a baked potato.

"We were going to the movies. You want to come?" Chase asked; his green eyes hopeful.

"Sure, who all is going?" I calculated it quickly. I would have my car by then. Tomorrow actually, and let me tell you, I am bouncing off the walls.

"You, me, Jack, Lindsay, Mallori, and Grant." He listed.

Cool." he quickly gave me directions and a time.

_Finally!_ I thought as I jumped out of my bed the next morning. I was getting my car today! I ran downstairs to my mom's girly bedroom.

"MOM, Get up!" I yelled as I jumped on her bed. She had taken off of work to help me get the car I wanted. I already had my license so I could drive it out of the lot. We were going out of town to get it since Forks doesn't have any cars made in a year starting with a two.

"It's only seven." She mumbled rolling over. I thought it was a little ironic how we had switched places.

"SO? I want that car!" I sang standing near her.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get Brandon up, we can go." she muttered with a smile. Damn it! Brandon would _not_ give up sleep for _anything!_ She knew us too well. I quickly ran upstairs to his room.

"Brandon, pst, Brandon!" I whispered to his sleeping figure. He threw his pillow at my face.

"Go away!" he snapped.

"Get up!" I said while dragging him off the bed by his feet.

"Why?" he hissed.

"I'm getting my car today!" I begged.

"So? Can't you wait a few hours!?" he replied angrily sitting up off the ground.

"I'll give you ten dollars!" I tried to bribe.

"Not worth it." He stated while crawling back into his blue bed.

"Then what is?" I asked. He thought it over.

"Make me an offer." He smiled evilly. I felt like he should have been petting a fluffy cat on his lap and talking with a funny accent.

"I'll make you breakfast for the next two weeks." I offered. He shook his head.

"Mom does that." He smiled.

"I'll do all your chores for the next month." He shook his head again.

"I get paid for doing chores." I replied. Damn! I raised him well.

"I'll drive you anywhere you want next month." I tried to sound persuasive. He took a minute before smiling.

"Why next month?" he asked.

"'Cause I'd like to get some time with my car before you ruin it." I replied.

"Fine." He smiled climbing out of bed.

"No eating or drinking in it either. Have we reached an agreement?" I asked extending my hand to the smartass ten year old.

"Deal." He shook it.

"Then get in the car!" I chirped like only Alyssa would.

"Give me five minutes." He smiled happily because of what he got out of my impatience.

"MOM, HE"S UP!" I called while walking downstairs for some quick breakfast.

"Crap." I heard her mutter. I just laughed at the thought of my mom cursing.


	2. Big changes

**Well, let's get to it!**

**Chapter 2: Big changes **

The ride to the dealership was excruciating. I thought I would jump out of my skin before we got there. I practically ran out the car before it even came to a stop. I ran directly to the car I was getting.

"I call it!" I yelled pointing to the sleek car. I quickly took a picture of it and sent it to my friends in Florida.

_U R NOT GETTING A 2010 CAMARO!_ Scott texted me. I grinned proudly at the yellow car. It had two black strips running down the middle. Was there any other color? No colors that were cooler anyway.

"This so beats my skateboard." I said to my mom who was laughing over my excitement.

"I better get a car like this." Brandon said in awe.

My mom began to take care of the financial business stuff while I sat in the leather interior of my amazing car. The crisp sent of new leather engulfed me.

"Best. Car. Ever." I sighed, relaxing into the seat.

"Brandon, try not to get your sticky fingers all over it." I scolded my brother who was fooling with the dials. He quickly took his hands off of the beauty.

My mom walked by and knocked on the window some time later. She dangled the keys in her hand. Excitement filled me. I started bouncing up and down. I nearly screamed. It was very hard to contain myself. I think Brandon was just excited. I cranked the radio up on the local rock station. Brandon and I sang our lungs out the whole ride. I loved watching the people's reaction to my car gliding down the highway. They all pressed their noses against the window of their car. I followed my mom into Forks, and boy, were their reaction hilarious!

People pointed at the car, froze, and I think I saw a few people drool. They tried desperately to see who was behind the tinted windows of the car containing a V8 engine. A few people scoffed at me for showing off, but that's fine with me.

_I love my car! _I thought excitedly. A few people began to follow me, trying to decipher who was driving. I decided to throw them off by taking a sharp illegal u-turn. Of course I made sure there were no cars around. When I got home I pulled into the two car garage. When I got to my room I got picture mail from Chase and Grant. When I opened it I couldn't help but laugh. They sent me a picture of my own car!

Chase wrote: _ This car was driving on the streets! Who, do you think can afford something like that? _

I laughed. Me! I love my mom! I decided to surprise them on Saturday, just for fun. I decided modesty wasn't my policy at the moment. Not with _this_ car _this_ week.

I rolled into the movie theatre parking lot. I could see my friends in the front waiting for me to show up. When I drove by, they all froze. They stared at the car anxiously as I parked. I decided to sit there for a minute as they waited expectedly. I could see them debating about something. I opened the door and they all feel silent.

"Hey ya'll!" I called as I stepped out. Their jaws dropped making me laugh. I knew I wasn't being very modest, but hey, I couldn't give a shit.

"_You!_ You drive this car!?" Chase asked dumbfounded.

"How- Where did you get it?"Jack ran his pale hand over the smooth surface.

"Out of town." I shrugged trying to play it off.

"Can I drive it?" Grant asked, his brown eyes hopeful. I winced, I really didn't want anyone to drive it.

"Didn't we come here to see a movie, not a car?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Nice car, Danny." Lindsay complimented. I don't think she understood why it was so nice besides the fact it's pretty. I rolled my eyes and locked the car.

"C'mon, the cinematic adventures won't wait for us."

"Dane Cook!" Mallori yelled giving me a high-five.

"You like him too?" I asked excitedly.

"How can you not?" Lindsay laughed.

The movie was great, a lot of explosions, gun fire and what not. There was a kissing scene which I wasn't too fond of, but other than that it was fine. We spent at least an hour goofing around after the movie. I checked the time on my phone.

"Crap, I got to go. It's almost legal curfew." I said. They checked their phones and gasped. We had lost track of time. Honestly I had no idea it was that late until I looked at my phone. We rushed out of the theatre in a hurry. I rushed to the empty parking lot to unlock my car.

"Nice car." I heard someone slur from behind me. I turned to see an obviously drunk guy stumbling towards me. Oh, and it gets better; he has a friend! I turned to unlock the car but his hand stopped me, trying to grab the keys. Now, I've trained in karate for over ten years. You can't just turn off the 5th degree black belt.

I quickly did a reversal. I pivoted my hip to where I had control of his tipsy body. He flew over my shoulder and onto his back hitting the pavement with a thump. Fury ignited in me while the two of them ran (badly I might add) out of sight. My body began to tremble like the storm brewing above my head. I took in a sharp gasp as I fell to the ground. I could feel something shifting within me. Bones maybe? It felt like the electric shock you get when you haven't moved a muscle in hours. I heard tearing of fabric. Then it was over.

I opened my eyes to find the night life of the world. Every shape, every color, I could see it. The sharpness made me blink a few times so I could adjust. I could hear the trickling of a cold river nearby. What I thought to be a small mouse scurrying in the bushes. Then I heard the voices. They were celebrating something at the moment. Apparently some were happy they had won, others were sad because they didn't get to fight the "bloodsuckers." Then, they noticed my presence.

_Who is that?_

_Somebody get Sam._

_Sam! _I heard at least twenty voices yell in my head at the same time. Ouch, why you gotta be so loud! The images I saw shifted from a valley with celebrating people, to large wolves. They all focused on one large black one that scared the crap out of me.

_Who are you? _I heard a calm voice say. I was still lying on the ground in the abandoned parking lot. I was totally shaken scared. No lie, I'm trembling.

_Danny Michaels_. I didn't mean to think it, honest. But not much you can do to control the thoughts.

_Danny, listen to me carefully, you see that forest to your left? _He asked. I assumed he was Sam.

_Yeah._ I thought while confusion swept through me.

_Run into it. _He commanded, like I was actually going to listen.

_Are you crazy? Yeah, I'll go in there and get eaten by a bear! _I stood up anxiously. I heard snickering from others. Then I realized something. I was standing on four legs. I looked down to see long white strong, dog legs! Dog legs!

_Wolf. _I heard other correct me.

_I'm a what! A wolf? How- can- what-!!_ A sentence wasn't even forming in my thoughts! That's how out of it I am!

_If you just run into the forest, I can explain everything. Go now._ Sam commanded of me. I don't think I like this Sam person. He seemed bossy. I looked to the forest. What choice did I have? I needed to know _something_ about what the hell just happened. I took a step forward. I always thought it would be difficult to walk with for legs, but apparently it came naturally to me. I began to trot into the well lit forest while the voices continued.

Something triggered inside of me. Someone flipped a switch on my legs. You know how you never forget how to ride a bike? That's how I felt now. Something took over me, a new sense of freedom. I began to run faster, and faster. I had always been a fast runner, but swerving sharply through the trees now makes me feel like I've been barley walking all this time. My speed would leave a jet in the dust.

Rounds of 'wow's ran through my head.

_She's faster than Leah!_

_Yeah, let me tell you._ A sarcastic women voice sounded.

_Hey, I thought you'd be happy there another girl._ Okay, so there were two girls out of like, twenty.

_Seventeen now._ A voice informed me that was just exploding with confidence.

_STOP THE VOICES!_ I yelled. I barked unintentionally. Laughing sounded in my head as I ran through the dark foggy forest. I always love running. The feeling of freedom, the fact no one could stop you if they wanted to. No one could scream at you 'Hey, kid, stop running in the halls!' My claws dug into the soft moist earth. A million scents rushed through my black nose. I suddenly came across one that made me stop in my tracks.

_EEEEWWWWW!!!! _ I thought stepping back from the acrid smell. I let out whines as I continued to walk back. The scent burned my nose, eyes, and the back of my throat. I was desperate for water, or even better, to get away from the bleach scent.

_Keep moving forward. _Sam thought.

_See, here's the thing: this is by far the most disgusting thing I have ever smelled in my entire life. So, um, you can stay there, but I'm just, um, not going to go near it. _I thought at them.

_Would you get over here! _A voice roared.

_Shut up, Paul. Danny, get over here now. _Sam's voice rang through my head.

_No, I don't think I will._ I knew they were close, I could smell them even through the bleach someone must have spilt. I could feel their eyes go wide. They were saying something about me disobeying the alpha. I wasn't aware I had one!

_All werewolves do! Get over here now before we force you! _Sam's voice yelled into my head making it throb for a second. Oh! Werewolves! Cool, it's random, but cool none the less. I got an idea of what Sam meant by coming to get me: A white wolf with another's sharp teeth clamped around my tail while being dragged.

So rude! I was weighing my options. Well I could get dragged through the scent, or I could run through while holding my breath. I took a step back before breaking into a sprint straight through the scent and forest. I could see an opening in the trees ahead and went for it while not breathing. I brushed passed the other gigantic wolves with shocked expressions. I quickly took a u turn back into the pack. People began to stare at me in wonder. I began to breathe again.

BID MISTAKE! I thought as I took more steps back whining.

_You're so tiny!_

_Look how short you are!_

_How did you run that fast?_

_Why are your eyes blue?_ After that question the voices stopped for a moment. Have you ever been stared down by sixteen werewolves at least a foot taller than you? It's not a pleasant experience.

_How come we never see you around Forks or La Push?_ Collin asked.

_I just moved here two weeks ago. _I replied. Images and memories from Florida flooded through my head for all of them to see. The people in the clearing had stopped talking to look at us.I looked back at them. It was strange to see so many beautiful people in the same place (which just so happened to be in the middle of the woods.) Their beauty was eerie, scary almost. Like in all horror movies, the bad person would always seem to be nice and pretty. They gave me the creeps. I began to fidget under their gaze. I had a strange urge to harm the eerie people.

"I didn't know you had another member in your pack, Sam." A smooth creepy voice echoed into the silence. The man who had stated it had brown hair? Or was it red hair? I didn't care anyway. His gold eyes pierced my soul, or at least that's what it felt like. His white, pale, cold looking arms were around a brown haired woman with an almost orange color for eyes who was holding a small girl who looked like a porcelain doll. Those things always freaked me out; it reminded me of Chucky, the evil puppet. Next to them was a big russet werewolf, who the other addressed to as Jacob.

_I didn't know either until a few minutes ago. _Sam responded. Apparently, the creepy guy whose hair can't decide on a color, holding the creepy girl, (who had strange bone structure on her face) who was holding the freaky baby girl, whose hair was like her father's with the coloring, who reminded me of an evil killer, could read minds. What a lovely family! His face was so confused I had to laugh.

What the hell is wrong with the people? A few sharp objects pressed down on my back. I quickly jumped back to find the large black wolf, who I assumed was Sam, glaring at me.

_Be nice, he's a mind reader. We don't need them fighting with us._

_Don't. Touch. Me._ I growled back. The jackass bit me! I bared my teeth at the bastard. The others were completely stunned at the fact I would turn on the 'Alpha.' I scoffed, right, like someone is in charge of my life! A round of snorts and wolfy laughs ran through the pack.

_She'll never get around the order! _A few said amused, almost jokingly. Brady was one I could actually understand. Quil seemed pretty cocky as well. Here I am, actually in the boy mind, and yet I'm still confused!

_She does kind of need us. Be nice guys, she going through a lot. _Seth said, coming to my defense. Seth seemed like a nice person, nicer than the rest anyway. I decided Paul and Sam were the worst, (Insert chuckles from the pack.) Paul had a temper, and Sam was trying to tell me what to do even though I have never met him before. I had suddenly remembered the people who had been watching us. Most of the people had left by now except that family who should be in a horror film and about six other that appeared to be with them.

"Edward, what's going on?" I heard the disproportional faced lady say. She looked too young to have children, even though she clearly had the Chucky girl. It was weird, I could hear her even though she was a football field away.

Ew. Those people are not normal. A growl of frustration came from the mind reader.

"I don't know. All of a sudden their minds disappear and then he showed up." I growled. I'm a girl, you bastard! He finished gossiping about me to somebody who had no right to know. Cue gasps from the people who were listening to him speak like he was the flipping president. I was suddenly hit with an epiphany.

_Hold up! We are werewolves. So why aren't they running? _I had been so consumed with the fact that I was actually a mythical creature, that I had forgotten the people around me. Some of the wolves paced in tight circles around me, making me feel like I had just been cornered by a lion.

_Well…_ statements answering my questions came flying at me. My ADHD mind could handle that many thoughts at once. Legends flung at me as I listened. One word came up that sent shivers up my spine, causing my fur to stand up: _Vampire. _

…_protect the humans from vampires-_

_VAMPIRES! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! I'M OUT! _ I interjected before trying to trot off back to my car through the dark forest. Trying is the key word there. Let me tell you, these people were huge! They blocked my way easily.

_You can't just leave, being a werewolf runs through your veins. _Sam thought calmly. I snorted.

_I could always try. _I quickly leapt over the barrier they created landing softly on my paws and lurched forward in a sprint towards the deserted parking lot. They weren't nearly as fast as me. Even Leah, who I knew all about once I got into their minds. The trees whipped by me as I ran. I noticed the way they ran and the way I ran was different. In one stride, all four of my paws left the ground at the same time twice. Once when they all came together under me, and again when they left the ground for the long stretch. All four of their paws left only once. So I ran like a whippet (the world's fastest dog.) The world's fastest dog however, did not have inhuman speed.

_You probably can't even phase back. You have to stop, you need our help. _Embry said.

_Danny, I know this is new to you and all, but we can help. _Seth's voice had me pausing for a second in the forest. Once you get into a guy's head, you really get to know him. I knew Seth; he was very nice, always trustworthy. He seemed like a good person to have around, but then again, I'm not risking my life to be a werewolf

I took off again, this time knowing exactly where to go. I could hear their hot pursuit after me. They struggled at their own pace, not catching the 'new girl.' A break came up in the trees and I knew it was the parking lot. I made sure no one was there before walking over to my car. I stood there for a moment not really sure what to do. The pack paused yelling at me to get back out of the open. Of course, I disobeyed. They didn't risk being exposed. I closed my eyes and drowned in my senses.

I was pulling myself together without realizing it. The change was a bit different than last time. This time I expected it. I usually had a high tolerance for a lot of things: pain, fear, and most emotions. Well the pain was both physical and emotional pain. So it was seemed to be a shocker to have a simple sentence affect me so harshly.

The last voice I heard from a wolf rang through my head all night. As I picked up my keys from the ground in human form, as I got the spare clothes from the trunk. As I drove home, as I feel asleep it continued. Little did I know these words would haunt me for days. Stalking me at work, home, and even at the store.

_You can't run from this. _It was Leah's voice that ran in my head, day in, and day out.


	3. I know you!

**Disclaimer!**

**That's it, go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 3: I know you!**

It had been a week since my… experience. I didn't tell anyone. Not my mom, not Brandon, not my friends here, and not my friends at home. I considered calling my grandmother; maybe she would know what to do. After all, she did always tell me I came from werewolf descendents. I, for one thought it was crazy.

At first I thought it had been a dream, but then I realized I still had superhuman senses. I could hear my mom's slowed heartbeat downstairs. I listened as my little brother played his video games in the play room, full of his junk and the computer. I could see every dust particle in the air, and frankly, it was pretty gross how much dust was in the house.

I had figured that it was my temper that had got me. All I had to do was keep it in cheek. Easy, right? I hope so. Either way it didn't matter, I would fight nature. Another change I inherited was to constantly longing to dwell outdoors. I fought it of course, which was exceptionally hard. Eventually I caved in and went to jump on the trample-lean. I was much more agile. I have always been able to do back flips and layouts, but this was different. I was doing things I randomly invented for fun. Combinations of flips streamed into me. Eventually my mom made me get off because Saturday was the busiest at work.

I reluctantly went to work. I hated when I had time to think. The thought of it made me a little woozy. I didn't want to hear Leah's voice in my head repeating the same thing over and over again.

I got to work thankful for a distraction. A normal long day passed that did a number on my feet. Damn! I was bringing a platter of food to a couple in the dim lit restaurant when something caught my attention. It made me stop in my tracks on the rough carpet. The sent blew through the restaurant and at me. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. I turned my head slowly to see four guys walk in the restaurant. I knew that scent. The four guys were all over six feet tall, naturally tan, and all had dark hair. Their features varied, but I knew they didn't look their ages.

I quickly put the food down at the costumers table before taking a B-line out of there.

"That's Danny." I heard Quil's hushed voice all the way in the kitchen. I winced a little, of course my scent would be all over the restaurant; I worked here. The earthy scent of a werewolf was so recognizable it felt like I was slapped in the face. I took deep breaths in the kitchen, breathing in all the oils from the long day while clutching counter.

How would I avoid them? Don't make eye contact, don't even look at them. I would pretend like they weren't there. With a new plan, I pushed of the smooth surface of the counter and made my way over to the hostess.

"Danny, you got the big guys that just came in." Mallori rushed out of her mouth as I passed her quickly snagging the menus out of her hand. I took off my name tag and replaced it with the one I had just pick-pocketed of Mallori. I always had a knack for things like that.

"Hey," I started at the amused boys, "my name is Mallori, I'll be you waitress for this evening. Is there anything I could get you to drink?" I reviewed the usual welcome while passing out the menus.

"Yes, _Mallori_, I'll have a coke." Collin said with a smirk. They could smell me, I knew it, but I am a good liar. One time I had told Alyssa that I had stolen before. I then proceeded to tell a complete lie telling her I didn't. She believed the lie.

"Okay." I said writing it down waiting for the others to order. They just smiled and shook their heads.

"You've been in our heads_ Mallori_, why don't you guess." Brady said with a smile. Confusion swept through me. Would they really tell a girl that? Wow, they were bad at communicating outside of the pack.

"Sir, that doesn't really help me." I replied looking embarrassed, slightly amused, but mostly confused. They laughed.

"You're a good liar, Danny." Embry smiled almost evilly. I laughed shortly as if I had cleared up the confusion.

"The hostess today is Danny. Maybe that's who you are looking for." I said, again with a mixture of emotions.

"Hmm. Well Mallori, do you mind telling us something?" Paul asked with a whole bunch of sugar crap loaded on the question.

"Shot." I replied, ready for anything.

"What is a werewolf's worst enemy?" He said while leaning in smiling.

"Oh my gosh! You read those books too!" I said putting on an impersonation of Alyssa when she got excited. I almost started bouncing. This really confused them.

"My favorite part of the series is when the vampire leaves but the werewolf stays. I can't help but laugh at the slut!" I said laughing at the end for effect.

"Oh, guess not, um, so drinks right?" I said with nervous laughter, glancing around the room awkwardly.

I plopped down in a chair in the kitchen. Blood raced to my aching feet. They knew it was me, I knew they knew. But what am I to do? _(Rhyming? Who am I, Dr. Seuss?)_

"Danny, Table four is ready for their check." Grant said while rushing passed me.

"Ugh. My feet!" I whined as I stood up. I swerved through the tables planning on continuing my act.

"Hey Danny, there is a bonfire tonight at the cliffs. You can come if you want." Embry offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your check. Will that be all?" I asked not really meaning the words.

"Danny, you're a young wolf." Collin said in a hushed tone. "You can't stop phasing. If someone upset you, you could kill them by accident." He finished. I scoffed.

"Thanks, but being the dominant gender, I have more control over my emotions more than you." I stated walking away. Brady grabbed my arm before I made my escape. I turned sharply to glare at the douche.

"You're not in control. You're putting your loved ones at risk by being around them. You can't continue like this, Danny." He said almost pleadingly. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"Watch me." I snapped. I turned sharply away filled with pride. I put my nametag back on and dropped Mallori's by her podium. Dumbasses can't control my life. However, now that they know where I work, they will report to Sam. He will most likely have one stalking me at all times, hidden of course. He'll call it, "Danny duty." I laughed at the thought. Well, I knew I would hear them, but no one else will. No one human anyway.

I didn't get the whole separate species thing. Why can't we all just be normal? Only me! Only I would turn into a mythical creature every time I get mad!

I groaned when I got into my car resting my head on the leather steering wheel. Deep breaths, Danny. It was retarded! Okay, I don't think I need any more exclamation points in my thoughts. Apparently, Leah was right. I can't run from this. But that didn't mean I wouldn't try. A Michaels only goes down when fighting, and that's what I was going to do. An idea hit me while I was driving home, I just had to clear it with my mom first.

"Mom?" I called after entering the large house. "Mom?" I called again. I inhaled the smell of greasy scent of chicken strips and French fries.

"In here, sweetie!" she called from the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be hungry. I know how you're not allowed to eat on the job so I made you your favorite." She smiled handing me the appetizing plate.

After I ate by myself at the table, I decided to go chill in my beach themed room. I had installed a smart board on my wall. My old school in Florida had them, and I thought they were the shit. I began to plan out how to get my mom to agree with me. I had come to one conclusion: kiss ass.

I began to list the things I needed to do while my favorite Linkin Park song played through my speakers. I mostly just wanted to use the smart board, the thing was a monster. I had it connected to the internet so it was like my own personal huge computer. Believe it or not, I am pretty organized, even my room was clean; which was a hard thing to get a teenager to do. The clock was ticking towards midnight so I decided to get _some_ sleep.

I made fresh pancakes for breakfast the next morning. I had only gotten eight hours of sleep last night, the scene at the restaurant continued to play in my dreams. I'm usually a fan of more than ten hours of sleep, but seeing as I incapable of that, I got up. The pancakes consisted of chocolate chips, and the occasional bananas and blueberries (Mom's favorite).

I could hear Brandon's bare feet dragging on the wooden stairs. He appeared to be only half awake, his long black hair messy while he still had sleep in his green eyes. Like me he wore flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, or under shirt I guess you could say. The only difference is that his pants were red and mine were green.

He reached for the banana and blueberry stack.

"Grimmies off." I said smacking his hand away. "You get the chocolate chips."

"And I can't have the others because…?' he trailed sleepily.

"They're for mom." I retorted.

"What do want, Danny? Why are you sucking up?" he asked amused. I scoffed.

"I'm not looking for your approval, Brandon. Maybe if you helped me suck up then we could both go back home for a week." I snapped. His face lit up like his favorite thing in the world: fireworks. He was a fan of destruction too. I have raised him well. We used to put firecrackers in peoples mailboxes together, and I'm pretty sure we would do it again here in Forks.

"What can I do?" he asked excitedly.

"Stop acting like something's happening. We ask Tuesday. Can I trust you to make coffee?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup!" he beamed.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily again. Did I mention I taught him how to lie too? He has a good chance in this world.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, dare I say it: I'm going to look," I gulped, "nice." I finished with a shudder. He laughed at me as I rushed upstairs. I opened my balcony doors to let the cool summer breeze into my room. The balcony wasn't too big. It was about three feet by five feet. It had just stopped raining, but it was probably going to rain more anyway. I know it's strange, but I like the rain. My favorite type of weather is when it's sunny and drizzling. It rarely happens, but I love the warm yet cold feeling. It was like running through a sprinkler when I was young with my friends in the hot summer days.

The hot water in the shower wasn't as hot anymore. It annoyed me; I usually had it on full blast living in the cold Forks and everything. Did I mention I had to wear sweatpants,_ in the summer!_ Most girls in Florida show nothing but tan legs, but no, here it's sweatpants! I mean, I would never were bootie shorts that show half of the ass, but I can't even wear my basketball shorts! I heard movement outside in the backyard. Most yards here didn't have fences and went straight to the forest. We were no exception; this only made it easier for Sam to keep an eye on me.

I got dressed into some skinny jeans, a bright green shirt that clung to my body like my work shirt, a tank under that shirt, and some strange vest thing that went "great with any outfit." Whenever I did dress up, which was like, never, I would go with an Avril Livigne mixed with a Selena Gomez look. I had a girly punk kind of thing.

I heard movement in the forest, which was no surprise, but this was no bunny. I could hear the thud of soft paws landing on the earth. I heard the werewolf lay down. Looks like I was right about Danny duty.

I walked onto the balcony and looked for the wolf. The gray wolf with dark spots on his back would have been invisible to human eyes, but I could see him. I shook my head as Embry's scent filled my nostrils.

"You don't have to watch me you know." I said to the wolf. He grumbled and settled on the ground.

"Well, I'm not inviting you in." I said walking away from the ever observant wolf who could hear every heartbeat we had. I trotted gracefully down the stairs. Another change: I was much more agile.

"Morning, Mom." I chirped. She took in my clean appearance with skepticism.

"Going somewhere?" She asked amused.

"No, why?" I asked innocently. She shrugged. I placed the pancakes on the table watching her face light up. Brandon had put out everything for the coffee: sugar, cream, straws. We had decided to let her make it to raise less suspicion. Brandon and I were a team on this. It was a rare occasion, but when you put our minds together we could rule the world. As usual, we had a heated argument about anything we could think of. Where do you think I learned how to defend myself?

"Well, if Forks hospital needs more money, why don't they get sponsors? You know, like a water brand that comes with patients' meals if you hang up signs around the hospital." I suggested to my mom. She thought it through.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I am just a doctor, but I think they would like that idea." She said thoughtfully.

"It's so obvious. Why didn't they think of it before?" I smirked satisfied.

"Danny, let's not get gloaty." Brandon corrected, making up the word "gloaty".

"Nice." I smiled. I heard Embry almost groan from outside. Apparently he didn't enjoy our conversation. I had to laugh a bit at that. _If he doesn't like it, he should leave._ Breakfast ended and we cleaned our plates. Brandon and I put them in the dishwasher along with the rest of the things in the sink.

I decided to go jump on the trample-lean outside in the light drizzle.

"You know," I told the invisible Embry as I bounced higher than ever, "you can't watch me forever. You're going to get bored eventually." I said. I began to flip for fun. I flew gracefully through the air. Embry grumbled. I stopped to look at him.

"What?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. He just grumbled again, not moving from his lazy position on the ground.

"I suppose this job is easier." I pondered to mostly myself. He grumbled again, except it got higher in pitch forming a questioning sound. His head was now raised to look at me.

"Spying on me." I clarified. "It's gotta be easier to lay there all day then to patrol." I heard what sounded like a wolf laugh.

"You know, I really can take care of myself. Not that me saying that would affect the way you guys are handling the situation." I smiled. Embry laughed again.

"You know, you'd think a one conversation would be difficult, but I used to talk to myself so I find it easy." I smiled. Embry laughed yet again.

"You're boring." I stated looking at him. And guess what he did? That's right, laughed.

"I suppose it's better than talking to a regular dog. You for one, understand what I'm saying." He sighed and stood up. I could hear more soft paws thudding against the dirt. Jared's scent hit me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're shift of Danny duty is over, Embry?" I laughed while jumping of the trample-lean. I headed inside while Jared took Embry's boring place.


	4. The big questions

**HELLO! I'll make it short.**

**DICLAIMER!**

**Chapter 4: The big questions.**

It's Tuesday. The day Brandon and I were going to ask Mom if we could go home for a week. We would ask if we could stay at Grandma's. I also had some talking to do with that woman. She owes me an explanation on the legends she told me. Brandon and I anxiously waited for six o'clock, when she got off of work. We spent the day with all the radios in the house blasting our favorite rock station while cleaning. Truthfully, we did want the house to be clean when she got home for the question.

Brandon and I plopped down on the sofa, exhausted from cleaning, well he was.

"Geez, with all of this prep work you'd think we were going to propose to her or something." I said settling into the couch.

"Do you want me to start laying down the rose petals?" Brandon asked as we laughed together. We had just turned off the radios and settled down on the couch for a Star Wars marathon.

"At least we got the cleaning done." Brandon sighed while the opening credits rolled.

"Yup. Remember, we ask her over dinner." I reminded him, to which he nodded in response. Collin was on me duty today. He sat impatiently near my backyard. I don't know why they watched me. Maybe they expected me to snap at any moment. The possibilities were pretty low.

When my mom got home, my concerns shifted towards her scent. She had come in contact with a vampire today. Rage engulfed me and before I knew it, I was shaking. Collin stood up anxiously outside while whining. I took deep breaths which didn't help much because the vampire scent filled my now burning lungs. I booked it outside. I ran and jump onto the trample-lean. I angrily flipped over and over again. Jumping had always been a way for me to get out my anger.

"I know, don't say a thing." I practically growled at Collin. He whined standing up anxiously.

"What?" I snapped as I stood still. He whined again.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked impatiently. I saw him nod his gigantic head. I began to bounce again.

"She has vampire scent on her." I growled while flipping. I felt the need to punch something, and with my newly found strength, Brandon couldn't be my target…Damn. I flipped off of the trample-lean and walked into the forest. Collin watched me wearily. My fist came down hard on a thick tree. Collin growled, I think he meant it as a warning. When I removed my fist, I realized I had made a mold in the tree going about three inches deep.

"Much better." I breathed with relief. Collin didn't look so sure. I turned to go back into the house but a giant wolf blocked my path. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Move." I said glaring daggers at the bastard. He growled back. I could hear more paws hit the ground softly from behind. Great, another wolf. The great wolf stood behind me while Sam stood in human form with only sweatpants on, his vast chest exposed. I scoffed.

"Danny-"

"Don't you start with me, Sam. Don't tell me I'm putting my family at risk because I get too mad. The only damn thing here that's pissing me off is you bastards!" I snapped at the assholes.

"Danny, first off, breathe. Second, please come with us, we will help." His words seemed kind, but then again it's three against one, so it's easy for them to be calm.

"You are not my alpha, Sam. You can't tell me what to do." I said through a locked jaw. Sam's good guy face wavered a moment before nodding.

"We know this is difficult, we've all been through it too. But you have to let us help." I thought it through. I weighed my options, and came to a decision.

"Sam," I smiled politely up at him, "you've got five seconds to leave." He laughed at first, almost amused to see what I would do.

"5… you really should go… 3…2…1" and with that I screamed. Not some "AHH" scream, but a girl scream. The kind that makes your skin crawl. The hollow sound echoed through the empty forest. Sam's eyes widened in fear as he realized what I had just done. They hauled ass out of there as my mom rushed out of the house to see what happened. I positioned myself on the ground to appear as If I had just tripped.

"Danny! What happened?" She panicked.

"I-I thought I saw a bear." I said shakily. She helped me up and walked me inside of the house. She called animal control to report the sighting, which I didn't mind. It would keep the wolves out for a while. After we all prepared dinner together we sat down at the table.

Brandon was unusually talkative tonight. He just wouldn't shut up!

"Breathe." I mouthed to him from across the table. He beamed and continued. I winked, giving him the signal to ask. We agreed he should since he is the favorite.

"Hey mom, can we go visit grandma? You said we could go once over the summer." He asked hopefully. My mom smiled a little.

"I don't think I can get off of work, but I'll think about it." She responded. I think I saw a glint of amusement spark in her eyes. Brandon and I were suddenly going crazy, although we didn't show it.

"Cool." I said while shoving spaghetti in my mouth. My mom smirked; she knew we had been up to something.

"Did anyone else notice how dirty the garage is lately? It's disgusting." She said with a grimace. _Clean the garage; got it._

"Please, Mom. Not while I'm eating." I laughed while sharing a glance with Brandon. We know what we're doing tomorrow.

Brandon hunched over coughing like hell.

"Hey, go choke somewhere else! I'm trying to hear the music!" I yelled over my new favorite radio station.

"You're the -cough- one who's –cough cough- making me -cough- clean the dusty stuff-cough." He replied while dusting the fan. I laughed and stacked more boxes on the new shelves. We were making room for a second car in the two car garage, which was crowded with junk.

"Do we even _use_ half of this stuff?" I asked picking up an old mailbox.

"What the heck? Why would we have a mailbox?" Brandon asked from the ladder he stood on.

"Why question mother's motives?" I sighed.

"Wanna switch? I can't breathe with all this dust." He grimaced. _Yeah, at least you can't_ _see it_.

"I think the fan is fine. Dust other places." I commanded. He scoffed and climbed down from the ladder. Hours later, he collapsed on the sofa.

"Don't get all your nastiness on the couch! Mom would kill us!" I yelled adjusting Scott's hat on my head.

"Whose hat is that?" Brandon asked standing up.

"Scott's. He gave it to me before we left." I sighed sadly.

"That explains why you never take it off!" he laughed and I laughed with him.

"Seriously though. Take a shower." I laughed and threw a pillow at him. After cleaning ourselves, we decided we needed another movie marathon to keep us busy.

"How about… Band of Brothers?!" He asked excitedly jumping on the couch. I shook my head.

"Haven't you had enough of those war movies? I've even memorized those lines." I scoffed. The real reason I didn't watch war movies was because of the Purple Heart around my neck.

"Harry Potter?" I offered.

"If you make the popcorn." He made an offer.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. I walked into the kitchen and noticed the absence of giant animal in my backyard. I wondered how long they would stay away. I avoided looking out the large window, knowing the outdoors would call me. I longed to be outside; I craved to run like I had on four legs. I shook the thoughts out of my head and brought Brandon the popcorn. I settled into the couch stealing the popcorn back.

"Hey!" He yelled at me.

"You never said I had to share; loopholes my friend." I smirked. He stole popcorn from my bowl.

"HA!" he yelled with a mouth full of the buttery concoction. I let him get it. Five popcorn buckets and half way through the fourth movie later, the front door jiggled. We relaxed, trying to look like we weren't too anxious. The vampire scent slapped me in the face.

"Hey, Mom." Brandon said casually. This is where my acting skills come in.

"Hey kids. How was your day?" She asked us.

"Good." We replied together before turning our attention back to the not so interesting movie.

"I thought about what you guys asked yesterday." My mom said over dinner. We were eating Brandon's favorite: ribs and tatter tots. We grew silent as we waited for the decision.

"And?" Brandon asked trying to hurry her.

"Nice job with the garage by the way." She smiled. Then it hit me. Like, like when a vampire scent hit me, or when I was punched in the face by a bitch trying to take my Iphone.

"You were going to say yes all along weren't you?" I accused with narrow eyes.

"Yup," she replied while beaming, "I just wanted you guys to clean the garage first."

"So we're going?" Brandon asked.

"Yup." She smirked. Brandon and I jumped up and screamed in victory. We jumped and ran around the house chanting: We're going home!

**See that button under this? PRESS IT!**


	5. Going home!

**HEADS UP! I have the whole story complete! I promise!**

**I just have to update it! **

**Why is the process for updating chapters so complicated? IDK!  
Anyway! I DISCLAIM! **

**Chapter 6: Going home!**

I waited anxiously for the plane to take off with Brandon in the seat next to me bouncing in his chair. Sam was probably panicking. I didn't go back to tell them my decision. I answered to no one but myself.

I hadn't told my friends I would be visiting them, however, I did keep my promise to call them everyday I was gone. I was most anxious to talk with my grandma, Raven. She needed to tell me what was going on. I was in for a long seven hours. I settled in my seat before shoving my headphones on. Brandon chatted away, unaware I wasn't listening. Boy, could that kid talk! I shook the thoughts from my head and drowned in my music. I was listening to the classics: Linkin Park, Greed Day, Boys Like Girls, and anything in that category.

My mom had arranged everything, the flight, the cab home, the only thing she didn't arrange was our luggage being packed. Brandon wouldn't let me forget that he had to pack his own.

Linkin Park's Bleed it out was blaring out of my headphones when the plane touched ground. My stomach knotted anxiously. My nerves were on high wire as we stepped out of the plane boarding area thingy. I scanned the crowd for my Indian looking grandma. Apparently I had inherited her short height (It skipped my dad.)

"Danny, Brandon! It's so great to see you!" She beamed while embracing us tightly.

"Hey, Grandma. How's the yard work working for you?" I asked making simple small talk.

"Great, but I have to get some local boys to help with the hauling and all that. I am, after all old." She smiled a toothy grin. Even though you can clearly tell by her wrinkles that she was old, she never acted her age. I think Brandon inherited that.

We got our luggage and I drove home, (my grandma's license was currently suspended; which brings me to the question of how she got here _with_ her car.)

We got to the small house and I claimed the bed in the guestroom while Brandon had the junk room, which had a bed in it _somewhere._ It was rounding noon and I decided to find my friends.

_Hey, wyd? _I abbreviated 'what are you doing?'

_Nm, chilling with everyone at my place _Scott texted back. I didn't need any more information than that. I jumped in the car and almost sped down the roads. I had everything here memorized so I had no trouble getting to Scott's house. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, but they were ineffective.

I ran (no really, a full sprint) to the door. I knocked as my heart pounded against my chest. I missed Scott. I really did. I missed everything about him: his warm gentle embrace, he soft kisses, the way he looked me in the eyes when he was trying to detect something.

I could hear their voices upstairs, laughing with each other. I craved to be a part of it. Scott's mom walked to the door and paused before opening it to see through the peephole. I heard her gasp as the door flew open. I put my finger over my mouth to signal to be quit. She hugged the crap out of me. Mrs. Suzann was like a second mother to me, so I hugged her back. I couldn't hug her as hard as I wanted to; I still have to remember my super human strength thing.

"They're upstairs." She whispered with a happy gleam in her eye as she radiated joy. I beamed back at her and rushed upstairs.

Scott's POV

I laughed as Alyssa made fun of poor Jason. It was a hallow laugh, I didn't smile much anyway, not since Danny left. Her absence surrounded me. I could see her sometimes, and frankly it scared the shit out of me! I would see her walking down the street. She'd disappear as she walked, like a ghost. Sometimes, she would just stand and watch me. When I looked into her eyes, she would smile and then vanish before me.

My dreams of her were getting so bizarre. There she was, smiling, and then poof! A giant white wolf would be in her place, but the wolf had her beautiful soulful eyes. I couldn't bear to be without her for this long. I wondered what would happen when I got back to school. Her chair would be empty, and her locker would belong to a new student. I shuddered at the thought. And we would all act like she was still there. Alyssa was striving on holding back her feelings about her best friend since pre-k.

I was pulled out of my mental rant by the sight of her beauty leaning against the wall near my door. She was smiling at us as Jason was now ranting insults back at Alyssa. I stared at her, while she stared at me. But this time, she didn't vanish. The only one who knew about my sightings was Alyssa, so naturally I got her attention.

She froze were she was and stared at Danny who was observing us, watching our every flinch.

"I see her too." Alyssa whispered to me. Danny looked to her, then to me, obviously confused. Jason stopped to stare as well. I stood up to see if I could feel her too. Probably not, even though I had the softness of her cheek branded into my memory forever.

My eyes widened as I actually touched her soft check.

"Hi." She smiled at me. This threw me off, she never talked in my sightings.

"Danny?" I asked her, not really sure if it was just my imagination.

"Who else would it be?" she smirked rolling her eyes.

D's POV (thought I'd go back)

Scott's lips crashed down on mine. My body reacted immediately. My heart flew, and I had any more butterflies in my stomach, I'm almost positive it would fly away. He gripped my waist for dear life as I locked my arms around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat (Jason no doubt.) Scott hesitantly pulled away, but keeping his death grip on me. Alyssa squealed and jumped at me, squeezing me to death in one of her hugs.

"What- how- I don't get it." Scott said confused yet ecstatic.

"I'm here for the week. I had to do a lot of ass kissing to get here, so be grateful." I said poking him in his vast chest.

"I am." He breathed before hugging me again. I felt secure in his muscular arms, it was what I knew.

"Do you have to go?" Scott whined like Brandon. He hadn't let go of me the whole eight hours I was at his house. I laughed at his immaturity.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." I smiled up at him. He pouted looking absolutely adorable. I laughed again at him.

"That doesn't work on me." I told him, "Besides, I have to get my grandma's car back to her before she thinks I've been raped." I joked. Scott shook his head and his eyes darkened, he hated when I would bring something like me getting hurt up, especially _that_ way. I nearly laughed at the mother efer who tried to mess with me. I'd traumatize the poor dumbass.

"I could always persuade you other ways." He breathed near my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck as my breathing hitched. He planted soft kisses down my neck, and with each one my heart would beat faster. I nearly growled; the power of persuasion sucked! I shook it off and headed for the door.

"I promise to come back tomorrow." I said kissing his stubborn face while rolling my eyes at him.

I cranked up my favorite station on my drive home in my grandma's new car. I pulled up to the driveway to see some tall buff dudes talking to my grandma in the front yard. I got out and overheard some of their conversations.

"So should we expect a new member of the pack soon?" A resident werewolf asked my grandma, a tribal elder. My scent must have hit them too because they all turned to look at me. I looked back with confusion. Most of my confusion wasn't fake. Grant it, I have seen these guys before, but they usually just ignored me.

"Hey, maw-maw." I told her, eying the men who stared me down.

"I think we already have a new member." I could feel myself bend under his words. I felt like I had just received fifty pound weights on my shoulders as his words crashed down on me. I tried to shake of the feeling of obedience but it was difficult.

"Huh?" I asked. I'm so confused; I didn't even have to fake it (it felt nice.)

"We can smell it on you, Danny." The creeper told me.

"We know you've already morphed for the first time." Another shorter dude said.

"Um, how about introductions first?" I offered. The assholes chuckled at me then walked inside. Rude!

"We already know you, Danny. My name is Dakota, the pack alpha." He reported shaking my hand. He introduced me to the other people whose name's I didn't remember. So, female werewolves were a regular thing here, which makes more sense.

"Is there anyway you could stay here and be a part of the pack?" Dakota asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think Sam will like it." I replied. I realized my mistake too late.

"Sam who?" Dakota asked, his strong features confused. _The person nicer than you! _They looked similar to the guys back in La Push: tall, muscular, brown hair, dark eyes. It was that bit of German in me that had altered my appearance from looking like a werewolf.

"Um, my other alpha?" I said unsure. "Well, I wouldn't really call him _my_ alpha. I didn't really feel it there, but then again, I've only changed once." I said sheepishly. I don't know why I felt obligated to tell Dakota everything; maybe because he was the person I was born to follow.

"Wait, you've meet another pack?" Dakota's voice was a little strained. I nodded.

"Where was it again?" he asked.

"La Push." I answered unintentionally. It's like this dude was in my head or something!

"So when you changed you were connected to their minds, not ours?" He assumed.

"Wouldn't you have noticed if I was?" I replied with a _duh_.

"How many?" he asked calculating something. It made him sound like he wanted to take them down.

"How many do you have?" I asked.

"That wasn't my question." He said through gritted teeth shooting daggers at me with his glares. _Sam wouldn't do that_. I thought a little peeved.

"And that wasn't my answer." I replied feeling like a smartass. He gave me a look that had me cowering in my seat.

"We have fifteen including you. How many?" he asked impatiently. I snorted.

"Not including me. I am doing my best to ignore my problem." I laughed. They laughed at my solution.

"How many." Dakota said.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"With or without you?" he asked.

"Without." I responded, "If you guys could leave my house, that'd be great." I said getting annoyed. Dakota laughed and stayed put.

"So with you fighting, we're almost even." He stated.

"No. I will not fight, I will not morph. I will not kill vampires. I will not listen to you." I snapped at him, "Now get out of my house!" I yelled. My grandma stood up to shush me. The wolves began to shake, but at the moment I couldn't give a shit.

Growls erupted from a dude, and Dakota had to hold him back from eating me or something.

"Really, nothing personal, but I don't think I'll do it. Nice of you to stop by." I said, pushing them out the door. They didn't seem to get the concept of not being wanted, but they did leave eventually. I learned that my dad was the fastest werewolf they've had in a long time; they expected no less from me.

"So, Dad was a wolf too?" I asked grandma. She nodded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to turn into a gigantic wolf?!" I scolded her.

"Your mother should have told you, not me." My jaw dropped.

"W-what?" I stuttered in complete shock. My mother? But my dad was the wolf? She knew and didn't tell me? Disbelief filled me as I gapped at my grandma.

"Yeah, your mom knows about that stuff." She responded sheepishly like she was going to get into trouble. I shook my head. I didn't know what to say, I was for the first time, speechless. _Imprinting _came to mind.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I squeaked. It was so unnatural for her to keep something from me. It was weird to feel speechless, and for the first time in my life, I felt betrayed.

"She, well, she didn't want werewolf kids." My grandma answered my question. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I realize what she was keeping me?

"I- I have to go talk to her." I stuttered while slugging down the hallway. The unidentified emotions crashed upon my chest and shoulders weighing me down. I felt… I can't describe it. I almost never cried and I was close to tears.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. You know how when something is going wrong, you hold in your emotions in as long as you can? That's what I have been doing. My heavy heart weighed me to the ground like an anchor as I slide down the bedroom door.

Tears poured down my checks. First I move away from my loved ones. Second, I turn into a killing werewolf. Third, I'm stuck between packs. And lastly, my mom knew all along. I curled into the safest position ever: the fettle position. I buried my face in my hands then gripped the roots of my hair in pure agony. My life was falling apart before my eyes. Was there a way to fix it? Sure maybe the mom problem, but it would change our relationship. But what about the werewolf problems? There was no way to escape my nature, and I'm sure trying to slice my throat wouldn't help because of my stupid healing ability.

_Crying is weak. Crying is weak. Snap out of it bitch!_ I chanted to myself. I pulled it together and took out my phone. I could have called my mom, but in person seemed like the better way to go. Yeah, I could see the conversation now:

_Hey mom, how it going? Good, huh? Oh yeah, was there one little detail about my life you haven't told me? Like the fact that I'M A WEREWOLF!_

I laughed at myself. I felt pathetic and probably looked it too. Crumpled on the floor, broken and betrayed, leaning against the door. I needed to go for a run. I got up and walked into the backyard trying not to be noticed. I sighed; of course there was no forest. I had to walk a bit out of town to get to it, but that was fine.

The next day I awoke I found myself in a much better mood. Maybe it's because I get to see Scott again, or maybe I was ready to leave yesterday behind. Whatever it was, there was a lighter feeling to the day.

I stirred with the smell of cinnamon rolls coming fresh out of the oven. At first, I was nothing but cheerful to have my favorite breakfast. Panic struck me. I rushed out of bed and into the kitchen to find my grandma using the oven.

"Grandma! Last time you used the kitchen there were fire trucks outside!" I reminded her, not completely out of my mind.

"Calm down, Danny! Just shut up and-"

"Drive!" Brandon yelled from the hallway. We laughed together freely. I was glad to have them at a time like this. I needed a good laugh.

"Grandma, what are you doing cooking?" Brandon asked just as puzzled as me. She rolled her eyes.

"Just thank me." She replied setting the warm soft cinnamon rolls down. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"Don't mind if I do!" I replied taking four for myself. The warm sugary taste exploded in my mouth much to my pleasure. My happiness was ruined when the front door opened.

"Hi, Dakota. Why are you here?" My grandma asked, happy to see the bastard. I take everything I said about Sam back, at least he was polite. Here we were still in pajama's and this guy was going to show up without even knocking!

"To show the new member around. Teach her how to morph and control herself." He smiled slapping his large hand on my back causing food to almost come out of my mouth.

"My sister can take care of herself!" Brandon jumped up to scold the man who was four heads taller than him.

"Not when your sister is a young werewolf." Dakota smiled. Anger filled me, so I acted on impulse. I stood up, turned around, and punched the dumbass in the face! His nose began to bleed but he didn't seem to mind the satisfying crunch my fist made on his nose. I think I just broke it, serves the bastard right!

"Let's not get violent here." Dakota smirked holding his hands up. How dare him! That bastard! That is my little brother! No need to tell him the horror film quality of my life!

"Dakota, I am so sorry!" my grandma said scampering to get a towel to stop the blood gushing from his nose. He was so… what's the word for it? Full of himself? Snarky! He is so snarky! He smirked down at me while I sized him up. I risked a glance over at Brandon, who now believed Dakota because of my reaction.

Shock was the dominate emotion on his face. I knew I shouldn't have punched the mother fucker! The gushing blood had halted and he eyed me.

"I'm still surprised you haven't morphed yet, with all the shaking and all." He told me whipping the blood off his face. _Maybe just one more punch. _I would probably regret it later, so I didn't do it.

"I'm sorry, she's not used to how things work." My grandma apologized on my behalf. I thought she was about to get on her knees and beg for my forgiveness. I growled at her.

"Brandon, got to your room sweetie. We can take care of everything." My grandma said pushing him in his frozen state towards the hall. He didn't move, he just stared at me, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. I turned and kneed Dakota where it hurt with all my force. (That was for Mallori)

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I screeched at 'my new alpha.'

"Calm down, Danny!" his voice bellowed. It was less intimidating that he was in some serious pain and trying to shake it off: a difficult thing to do when I just neutered his ass. He tried not to clutch himself as he shook a bit in pain. I shut up anyway, of course I would listen. He was born to command me, and I was born to follow his orders.

I could feel myself bend and fold at his will, a very uncomfortable thought if you ask me.

"Is there a way you can stay here and be an active member of this pack, Danny?" he asked me.

"No." I answered, mostly because I didn't want to, and honestly since my mom knew, she probably would make us move back. I had no problem with that, except I had to deal with this jackass. Okay, so I admit, Sam wasn't too bad of a guy. My epiphany however, does not change the fact that I won't join a pack.

"I could talk to your mom, Danny." Grandma suggested quietly.

"I think the job offer wasn't the only reason she wanted to move. She knew I was getting close to morphing. Hell, she probably figured if she could get me away from it I wouldn't." I responded sitting back down on at the table, thinking it over.

"Then why would she let you come back in the first place?" Grandma asked.

"Why don't you just call her?" Dakota suggested almost sounding like a good guy. I winced at the thought, there was a reason she had kept it from me all these years. I clutched my dad's Purple Heart needing his guidance to help me. No one had answered Dakota's question, which puzzled him.

"Well?" he asked. I just shook my head thinking the situation over intently.

"I don't think it's best to call her." I answered him. Wait, this guy was in my house telling me what to do!

"Hey Dakota, do vampire ability thingies affect us?" I asked off subject remembering the creepo mind reader (ADHD).

"No, why?" he asked.

"I ran into a mind reader with the other pack, he couldn't read my mind, that's all. I was just wondering why." I told him.

"When did you run into a mind reader?" Dakota asked, totally oblivious to the world until now. I quickly explained a shortened version of my time at Forks.

"Okay, time for training." He said standing up from the table when I was finished my rant. He sounded like he was a body builder trainer.

"Ha! I'm not 'training' with you. I told you already, I'm not joining a pack." I snorted. He glared at me before sharing a knowing glance with my grandma. That will come back to haunt me.


	6. GRR!

**This is FANFICTION!**

**Is a disclaimer really necessary? **

**  
Chapter 7: GRR!**

You'd think doing this would make me happy. Doing what you ask? Coming back home to visit my beloved friends, that's what I'm talking about. Well, my friends were the highlight of the trip. What wasn't the highlight was Dakota, 'my alpha.' He wasn't so bad. No, I take it back, he's a douche! I had made it my soul purpose to avoid morphing again because being a werewolf isn't exactly the highlight of my life.

Every day I was here Dakota came over and asked if I was ready to drop the act and stop fighting nature. Every day I had come up with a creative way to cause him severe physical pain.

I considered kneeing his groin while he expectantly stood at my grandma's front door.

"Are you ready now?" He asked impatiently for the fifth day in a row.

"I only have one day left here. Leave or suffer." I offered like I had every day. We had quickly fallen into the habit of our daily struggles against one another. He stood there for a moment, ready to counteract a blow in the face. What he left unprotected were his knees, so naturally, I went for it. I side kicked his leg; breaking his knee cap in the process (what did I tell you? Creative, huh?)

"Shit!" he hissed through clenched teeth, gripping his broken knee. It should heal in an hour or something close to that. I didn't feel guilty because of the werewolf healing shit stuff. I slammed the door in his pain filled face and went to go get ready for the day.

I don't know how, but he always found a way to show up exactly when I woke up. The only time he ever saw me was in flannel pants, a white t-shirt, and hair sticking out.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I winced a little, my hair was worse than I thought. My blonde curls were sticking in whichever ways it felt appropriate to. My deep blue eyes had bags under them. Some people call them bruises. I used to, but then I felt like I have a black eye.

_Just one more day of dealing with Dakota, Danny. Just one more day. I_ chanted to myself knowing it wouldn't help. What does help these days?

My feet slapped on the kitchen tile floor.

"Morning, Fido!" Brandon chirped emerging from his room, thing. Turns out, Brandon thought it was the coolest thing in the world to be a werewolf. He was at, first hurt that I hadn't told him earlier. I had explained to him I was trying not to be one, but he just laughed at my logic.

"_Fine, what would you do if it was you?" I snapped at him. He laughed freely._

"_Run! Run and never look back! Was it fun to be as fast as a jet?" He asked while his green eyes sparkled in delight. _

"_What's not fun," I hissed back, "is turning into a giant wolf every time I get pissed!"I yelled throwing my arms in the air. I quickly caught my breath before I hit my breaking point. I sighed and sat at the kitchen table with a huff._

"_So, it's going to happen to me next?" He asked hopefully. _

"_Trust me," I sighed looking down at my hands that were resting on the wooden table, "you don't want to." I replied quietly. He snorted._

I was brought back to the present when I remembered Brandon's new nicknames for me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him while he snickered practically skipping into the kitchen. I stormed angrily after him.

"I just crippled a man outside! Do you want to be next? You won't heal as fast!" I threatened him while he dug through the pantry for something edible.

"Sorry, Clifford." He smirked, squatting down to get a better look at the cereal.

"HEY!" he screeched as he fell over on the floor. Technically, I didn't kick him. He simply pushed him gently (enough) with my foot, his lack of balance did the rest. I laughed.

"No more dog jokes." I told him grabbing a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin.

"Why not? You call the bloodsuckers Tampax, Courage." He snorted referring to that TV show. He knew exactly what a period was. Speaking of tampax… I haven't had my… you know what in a while. It was probably time for it anyway. I grimaced at the thought but quickly shook it off; I'm about to _eat_! Defiantly didn't want to think about _that _while I'm swallowing.

I sighed, trying to avoid sitting in the toxic seat. I adjusted myself uncomfortably. Brandon was the lucky one. _He_ didn't have to smell the inside of an airplane. The overwhelming scent of thousands of people who had sat in this dirty chair repulsed me. I tried to shake it off, but it was difficult. I was in for a long ride.

I know what you're thinking. How did Dakota let me go? It's simple, I lied. I told him my flight was in the afternoon, not in the morning. I knew I wouldn't get away without a fight, but that was fine with me. I was fighting a lot these days.

"What are you going to tell Mom?" Brandon asked.

"Mom knows about… dogs," I said using codeword in the cramped space, "she doesn't know that… I have one." I replied struggling for words.

"Does she know you were supposed to get one?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think that's why we moved. You're next." I told him as he jumped with joy (not literary, we _are_ in chairs.)

"Why are you so excited?!" I snapped at him while people turned to the sudden outburst. "Dogs are nothing but a messy, unwanted, uncontrollable hassle we have to carry with us during the day, leaving you constantly on your guard if it bites someone." I retorted while I got glares from all the dog lovers on the plane.

"Why are you so negative about it? I would be happy. Imagine running with one!" he said getting excited. I sighed.

"Brandon," I said quietly I'm sure he could barely hear, "you don't want this." I told him close to tears. That sucks, because the only thing that made me cry like a baby was a dog movie when they pass away (leaving home is an exception.)

He just rolled his green eyes, flipped his black hair the way I taught him, and settled back into his seat. I was in for a long flight.

It wasn't the flight I was so worried about. It was more along the lines of facing my oh so beloved mother. Well, I did love her and all, but she _has_ kept a huge secret from me. Maybe I could ask her about it. Maybe I should just come clean. Maybe I should wait for her to tell me something. Maybe I should wait for her to notice. Maybe I should just shut up and stop worrying.

Yeah, I liked that idea. I always had a problem with over thinking. I'm doing it again! I sighed remembering about exclamation points in my thoughts. Grr!

Okay, maybe music is the best solution. I plugged in my iPhone while Brandon continued to talk about 'having a dog.' I wonder if he knows I'm not listening to him.

I was silent the drive home. Brandon, however, was not. I don't know why this boy loves to talk so much, but it creeps me out. I got calls from Mallori and Lindsay all week, which was fine by me because they were just as weird as I am. We freaks have to stick together! I am more of a freak then they are though, because I morph into a giant dog!

I was silent the rest of the day. I got some random calls from numbers I have never seen. I finally answered when I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Where the hell are you?" Someone hissed into the phone. Well that sure as hell wasn't my grandma.

"Um, ¿Qué dijiste?" I said using the Spanish I actually knew.

"Talk English, please, Danny." Dakota snapped at me.

"Um, ingles?" I answered sounding confused.

"Danny!" he snapped sounding pissed.

"Los entimos, el número equivocado." I told him hanging up. I used the classic 'Sorry, wrong number.'

I got a second call so I turned my phone off. I sighed and prepared myself for the closure with my mom.

_Hey mom, did you know I'm a werewolf now? _

Yeah, that's a great ice breaker. I called a family meeting. Well, not technically, because we just called it dinner.

**Sigh, yeah its short. But what ya gonna do? I was at a writer's block!**

**R/R please! I feel like when I say that then you really won't do it.**


	7. More questions, less answers

**I'm gonna get straight to it!**

**Chapter 8: More questions, less answers.**

"Mom." I said quietly calling her attention from her food.My eyes had been glued to the table and I hadn't spoken a word to her all day.

"When we were at maw-maw's, she told me some interesting things." I said. My plan had been to tell her that my grandma had told me the stories, and I was going to ask her if they were true. Depending on her answer, well I haven't gotten that far yet.

Mom rolled her eyes. "I swear, your grandmother would tell these stories to anyone who listens."

"One caught my attention in particularly." I told her as she shot me a questioning look. I finally looked up at her gaze.

"It was about werewolves." I told her quietly not breaking the eye contact. She nearly choked on her food.

"What did she tell you?" she asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"That we come from a long line of them, and that Brandon and I are going to be them one day." I told her looking down.

"Bull shit." My mom snapped. Brandon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had never heard her use that kind of language before in his life! Why would she start now?

"Your grandma is a crazy person. Don't listen to her; you're as human as me." Mom said, taking a bite of her food. True, my mom is human, but she was the imprint.

"I would have believed you." I told her quietly. Her head snapped up to look at me. I heard her neck crack in three places in the process.

"Remember that night I came home late from the movies?" I didn't wait for her response; I looked her directly in the eye.

"Did you know there's a pack here? I found that out the hard way." I said wincing a bit at the memory.

"You- You morphed?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"W-who is t-the alpha?" she asked dumbfounded. I sighed.

"Depends, are you talking about the pack here, or at home?" I asked as her mouth dropped in shock. Brandon intently listened silently.

"_Two_ packs?" She managed. I shrugged.

"Why did you keep what we are from us?" I interrogated her as Brandon looked up for guidance. She fell silent for a moment, hesitating for an answer. It must have been strange for her to be at the mercy of her children. How many kids interrogate their parents and they come up short?

"I knew how dangerous it was to be a werewolf." She said looking my in the eyes from across the table.

"I didn't want the constant pressure on you. I didn't want you to have to deal with that. You're strong, Danny. I know that, but you're not that strong." She told me.

"You'd be surprised, I've only morphed once." I laughed shortly.

"Yeah, it's been her soul purpose to not turn into Clifford." Brandon laughed, lightening the mood. He hated intense moments just as I loathed them. Confrontation sucked! My mom laughed.

"Neither of you _can_ fight this. It's just who you are, so just accept it. There's not much else you can do." She said nonchalantly; funny how the conversation turned so quickly.

"Well, in _that_ case, maybe I _should_ go talk to Sam." I sighed standing up. Confusion swept over my mom's face.

"Sam Uley, my _alpha_." I said the word with obvious distaste. She laughed.

"Oh, Mom. You know Carlisle is a vampire, right?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I always knew that. I figured it out." She laughed. "So where exactly are you meeting this Sam?"

I pondered and debated this for a while. I wasn't sure I _was_ going to them. I sighed coming to a decision.

"I don't know. I was just going to walk in the forest calling a werewolf. That's what I did last time." I chuckled remembering it. She looked a little worried, but accepted it anyway.

"SAM!" I called hopping over a fallen tree. His fresh trail was easy to follow, especially since they ran in circles.

"Sam!" I howled into the green active forest. Birds chirped cheerfully and squirrels scurried up the trees nearby. I hadn't seen a deer, mostly because I didn't give a second thought to being quiet. My shoes cracked any twigs and leaves that had fallen from the tree tops. The scent of camping filled my nostrils. Well, not exactly camping because I would smell a warm campfire with roasting marshmallows and melting chocolate. YUM!

"Sam!" I yelled yet again getting aggravated. I was determined to find _one_ of them. I was a few miles deep into the forest, knowing exactly where I was going. I huffed and stopped on his trail.

"Dumbass werewolf." I muttered. I looked up at the treetops and realized something. I hadn't climbed a tree the whole time I was here. I reached up for the sturdy branch. Of course! My damn height would affect my tree climbing abilities.

With newly found strength of a werewolf, I jumped up. I grabbed the branch that was at least twelve feet of the ground. With a smirk plastered on my face, I easily made my way up the tree. I stopped about fifty yards up.

I swung my long legs so the dangled off the branch. I gripped it with my hands; not that I really needed to, my balance was something a gymnast couldn't even hope for.

"Sam!" I called to the passing black wolf a few minutes later. He froze in his tracks and looked around. Ha! That's funny.

"Up here." I said rolling my eyes. He looked up at me with shock written across his wolfy features. I jumped down grabbing onto a branch about ten feet of the ground to cushion the fall. I landed softly on the ground in front Sam who towered over me by at least two feet.

I strained my neck to look up at him.

"Hola." I said. He sat down and gave me his paw to 'shake.'

"So, I um, went back to Florida." I started, not really sure of how to say it. He stared at me intently. I stared back.

"OK! You win!" I yelled at him. He snickered a bit, not acting like the adult he was suppose to be.

"No, but really. I give." I told him. "I was getting tired of fighting it anyway." I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand. He turned and began to walk off. I followed not really sure of what he was doing. He turned sharply around seeing my confused expression. He nearly stepped on me to get me to walk back.

"Oh, I got it, stay." I said getting the concept. He nodded and jogged out of sight. He returned a few moments later on two legs that were dressed in sweatpants.

"So you _do_ want to join the pack?" he asked skeptically. I sighed.

"I decided that you were nicer than Dakota." I sighed shaking my head at the thought.

"Who?" he asked.

"The douche bag alpha in Florida. He was so rude! he didn't even knock!" I yelled throwing my hands up in exaggeration.

"Manners? That's why you hate him?" He laughed. "I bet you would listen to him though, since he is your natural born alpha." He laughed pondering the situation. I grimaced at the thought of having someone in charge of me, but Sam was better that Dakota.

"Not only manners, but he decided to tell my little brother about me." Sam looked a little shocked.

"He tells the families?" he asked.

"Apparently!" I yelled pacing angrily. "I punched him in the face and broke his nose! Then I neutered his ass!" I yelled. Sam didn't look pleased with my decision of violence, but I could tell he was a bit proud that I would go so far to stick up for myself.

"I think I broke at least ten of his bones while I was there." I laughed remembering the oh so pleasant times. Sam was practically beaming at me, his little sister, before he caught himself and put a poker face on.

"You shouldn't settle for violence." He said scolding me.

"Does your family know?"

"Well, yeah. My mom was an imprint and my brother, well you already heard that part." I told him while he nodded.

"So, can I like, meet the pack on two legs?" I asked.

"You're in luck. There is a bonfire tonight. All the wolves and elders are getting together."

"I'll be there."

**If I fail my math exam it's your fault! Yeah, I have exams so be grateful! **


	8. Brothers

**OMG! I'm sorry, but I've got 19 chapter in this story, so no this isn't the end, I'm just a lazy butt who doesn't feel like going through the process on Fanfiction because it so complicated!**

**I probably shouldn't be complaining because I always see stories with like 50 chapters…**

**So here ya go! **

**Chapter 9: Brothers**

(A/N: We all know how only a few wolves are actually mentioned in the books, so sorry if you see names you don't know, I had to fill in the extra spaces.)

I drove down the smooth curvy road. I felt like I was in a Mazda commercial, the road was so smooth! I should go to La Push more often. Having all the horsepower under the hood helped that though.

I pulled onto the dirt road towards my destination. Somehow, this place looked like the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It seemed to sooth and calm me. I couldn't figure out why. I pulled up to a beach and stepped out of my car. The scent of the ocean hit my face, but it was no Destin. It seemed pure while the familiar pine scent blended with it. The waves crashed along the shore while seagulls called in the distance. Cliffs jutted out over the water a few miles away. I saw every rough edge to them, all fitting together to make a perfect picture of the sunset.

I had never seen anything like it. I felt so welcomed, I just couldn't place the familiar feeling. Nature was the only thing I heard at the moment, and I loved to drown in it. Finally the craving to be outdoors was pacified; pure bliss.

Another scent hit me, and to my surprise, I _smiled_. The pack's scent engulfed me warmly. They had been so silent I hadn't even noticed them; I was too preoccupied with my new sight.

"Danny!" Quil and Embry yelled in unison making a mad dash in my direction. I could see their every swift movement, but I knew I was faster; it ran in my blood. I decided not to move though, just to see what they would do.

My ass came in contact with the sand I was standing on as two large bodies covered me. I quickly pushed them off of me laughing as I did. I shoved Embry's shoulder as we got up. He laughed and shoved me into Quil who trapped me in a bear hug from behind. I struggled to get out of it with no results due to my laughing fit.

"L-let m-me g-go!" I laughed. He _finally_ did.

"Glad you could join us!" Embry beamed when I was free slapping me hard on the back. I punched his muscular arm.

"I've broken bones before. Don't mess with me." I said jokingly as we joined the others who didn't try to kill me.

"Oh yeah! We heard! As I much as I hate him, I sort of feel bad for Dakota. He had to face the wrath of our badass sister." Jared laughed and I couldn't help but join him in his free spirits.

We sat down around a pile of sticks I assumed was the future fire. I sat down on the old log and was quickly surrounded by fifteen of my brothers. Leah was in high spirits today, which I knew was a bit off because she was always being a bitch. I guess having another girl around made her feel better.

Sam lit the fire happily and joined his fiancé. Actually, everyone seemed happy. I assumed because of all the couples. Some had their imprints with them, making the rest of us look incomplete.

Quil had a small girl, I assumed was Claire, on his lap. She had silky black hair, like most people in La Push. She was naturally tan, but not as tan as the wolves. Her big brown eyes were full of amusement and curiosity as Quil tried to hold the giggling toddler still without squashing her.

Jared had Kim in his arms while she claimed his attention effortlessly. Her black hair made it halfway down her back and her brown eyes were alight and aware of everything around her, but mostly Jared. They smiled as they talked, their conversation blending in with the others making a buzz ring in my ears.

Paul had Rachael, obviously staking his claim with the occasional sweet peck on her cheek, forehead, or full lips that framed her perfect white teeth as she smiled. As a matter of fact, everyone here seemed to have perfect white teeth, but I guess that has to do with the color contrast stuff.

Jacob had that Chucky girl on his lap while she touched his face while his eyes went blank and stared off into some direction. I don't know what she is doing, but she better not come near me. Well I guess her power thing didn't work on me like the rest of them. I was shielded from every kind of power, mentally and physically, it was just the kind of werewolf I was.

Turned out, the Florida pack had special abilities like the vampires to even out the game. Mine was shielding like my father did. When my mind merged with theirs, I had unintentionally protected them, even _through_ my hatred. That's why Dakota was desperate to have me on his side when fighting vampires. I had yet to tell the pack yet though, not that they won't find out eventually.

Collin challenged me to an arm wrestling contest, and of course I lost, much to his amusement.

"Hey, I was built for speed, not strength." I defended myself. It was true. The Florida pack was smaller in size and a bit weaker, but more agile and faster.

"Excuses!" He laughed.

"Yes, but true excuses." I educated him. Emily brought out the hot dogs shutting everyone up, waiting for them to be put down with anticipation.

"Buzzards!" I yelled. As soon as the tray had been put down my brothers swarmed around it; fighting each other closely to the open flames. I just rolled my eyes.

"Danny, did you want some?" Emily asked me. I knew there was a second tray coming because she had specifically said, "I'm going to get the three trays."

"I'd rather wait and keep my limbs." I replied receiving chuckles from my fellow pack members who were busy annihilating their food. We all joked and laughed like we had grown up together.

Well, they might have, but I'm an oddball. Think about it! Special abilities, smaller, faster, I'm a freak of the freaks of the freak world. I'm as lovely as the Cullen's! Speaking of which, did you know Jake imprinted on their spawn?

I'm just saying: vampires are a pointless race. The point of a race is to survive and reproduce, vampires can't reproduce. So in not being able to reproduce, they should feel no attraction to the opposite sex. Listen to me, I sound like a scientist. A correct scientist, but a scientist none the less. It just depends on how you look at things I guess.

I shuddered at the thought of the sick cold vampire who did _that _to a human girl. _The outcome, of course was sickly as well_ I thought looking at 'Nessie.' She _is_ a true monster though.

I was brought back to earth when someone clapped in my face causing me to blink.

"Huh?" I asked Brady totally out of it. The people around me laughed at my confusion, the Chucky creature watched me looking quite amused for a child. I grimaced causing the hard skin on her forehead to crinkle.

Jacob noticed this and just rolled his eyes, but I knew he was more annoyed than that. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt that way about her.

Ever since the Cullen's arrived, this place has been a madhouse of mythical creatures. Who would have thought there would be so many in such a small town? I bet there are mermaids in the waters here like at home, however most people just think the things in the water are dolphins. No shocker there since it was Florida,

A plate with two hotdogs fell on my lap and I was again snapped out of my endless babble.

"You think too much." Brady told me, his mouth full of God knows what. I laughed and dug in. _Why didn't I do this earlier?!_ Delish!

Even though hot dogs are allowed to be .8% rat poop, I didn't mind. Hey, if I couldn't tell it was there, I don't taste the problem. Brady was right, I _did_ think too much. I snapped out of it when the guys wanted to play some football. As a joke, Paul threw the pigskin at my face. I caught it quickly and beamed it back at his stomach. I wasn't a tom-boy for nothing. Paul easily caught the ball and stood up happily with the rest of the guys.

Leah was hesitant looking to see if I was going. I shrugged letting her know I was undecided. She came and sat down by me, and for once in my life, I had actual _girl talk_. It wasn't as bad as I had feared. I was a bit happy to be able to talk to her without being in her head. She wasn't as bad as the guys said, she was actually pretty nice.

I chatted with the imprints, except Nessie, about Florida.

"What's the water like?"Kim asked curiously from my side. I wasn't used to all the attention, but hey, like everyone else, I didn't mind being surrounded.

"As clear as pool water. You can see the small white fish swimming near the bottom getting bigger as you go deeper." I told excitedly to my astonished audience.

"Can you surf there?" Rachel asked like she was from a different country. "I know you can surf here but can you?"

"Duh! I can't do a week without surfing! Wait, you can surf here?" I asked totally oblivious to this.

"Duh!" Little Claire mooched me.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have been here already." I laughed.

"Thanks for telling us now!" Nessie exclaimed causing me to wince. I just didn't have a good feeling around her, like it was unsafe.

"Neh, we knew you'd come around. It's kind of hard to get away from your body." Leah laughed.

"True, but I came 'round 'cause my mom wasn't freaked and she made it seem normal." I shrugged.

"So it wasn't because you were scared?" Rachel asked seeming as if she was sure that was the answer. I laughed and shook my head.

"That's what we thought." Kim smiled sheepishly. The conversation moved elsewhere, focusing on the muscles of their boyfriends. I wondered if they knew the guys could hear every word that came out of their mouths. I made a disgusted face along with Leah much to their amusement.

"What, you don't like guys yet?" Kim asked with humor. Emily rolled her eyes.

"_Those are our brothers!"_ I said with much distaste.

"Ew, at least one's not your blood baby brother." Leah grimaced.

"Well, they aren't talking about Seth that way." I told her patting her back catching his attention. They stopped playing football to stare for a moment in our direction. Leah and I couldn't care less, the others blushed a bit.

"Hi Quwil!" Claire called from Emily's lap waving wildly at him. He laughed softly and waved back at the toddler before returning back to his game. We laughed, I wasn't really sure for what, but we did. I then realized what the pleasant happy feeling was:

Family.


	9. PROS

**NINE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**Yup. Actually, the way I ended this story, I need a sequel, so that's what I spend my time on these days!**

**Chapter 10: Pros**

_So, where are we going?_ I thought to Sam as we trotted the forest one dark Saturday night. The moon shined through the trees causing my fur to practically glow. Damn my whiteness.

_Just north of here. _He thought back while looking for the opening in the trees where Jacob, Paul, and Seth waited patiently.

They wanted to see what I would do in a fight, and in Dakota's words: training.

Sam was there to oversee everything as the alpha, Paul and Jake were my sparring partners (they volunteered) and Seth was there for moral support. I was comfortable with Seth being there because I knew Paul was a meanie-head.

Paul laughed internally. I rolled my eyes and finally broke through the trees to a large open field. I guess I got used to the calming rain. Seth was lying down with a grin plastered on his face like always. Jacob and Paul were pacing around him.

I trotted gracefully towards the excited massive furry things. Seth stood up as I approached.

_You stand out like a sore thumb._ Seth grinned referring to my bright white coat against the dark green forest. We rolled our eyes not really sure what to think of that.

_Okay, we are going to start with Jake and Paul fighting so you can watch. _Sam thought while Jake and Paul stepped forward with giant grins stamped on their snouts.

Paul and Jake circled each other reading each other's minds trying to make the first move. Paul lunged at Jacob as he dodged and went for Paul's neck only to be blocked. I watched their every move as they snarled and snapped at each other. I could see holes in their defenses which someone my size could squeeze in. They fought, depending mostly on their strength to beat the other. I thought about what would happen if I hit them in certain spots they didn't protect as well as the other places.

Seth's POV

To be in Danny's mind was a bit strange. Her perception was incredible! Apparently she had a lot of practice with skateboarding. How she brought learning skateboarding tricks to learning how to fight on four legs is beyond me. She studied their every twitch and step finding holes no one ever knew was there! Cool.

I noticed something else though. She wasn't going to use their tactics; she was memorizing them to know their weakness for when _she_ fights them.

DPOV

_Your turn!_ Sam sang pushing me forward towards the two engaged in vicious fighting. They stopped fighting, but they both wanted to fight _me_. I knew what to do; I just didn't know if I could.

_Who's fighting?_ Sam asked them.

_Me, _They answered at the same time. They turned to glare at one another. Sam pondered it for a moment and thought Jake had better control them Paul so he chose him. The gray wolf growled silently but was shushed with a command from Sam.

Jake and I waited for someone to make the first strike. I knew I wasn't, and so did he. He lunged at me and I dodged by jumping to his left side. He flung around to face me and struck again.

I let a whine slip from between my teeth as his body slammed mine to the ground. I wiggled free from him by his less practiced left side. He struck again and I stepped to his left again to try my original plan.

I rammed into his side causing him to fall as a whimper escaped him. He thudded to the ground like I had, trying to stand back up. I enclosed my teeth around his throat which silenced him. I didn't apply pressure cause I didn't _want_ to kill him.

I let go happy and proud. Jake grinned; however, he was going easy on me.

_Again?_ He asked ready to not hold back this time. I grinned and crouched a bit with a playful growl.

With newly found confidence I lunged for him and he lunged at me. He knocked me over somehow, knocking the wind out of me as well. He hit me so hard I flew a good ten yards before my back came in contact with the ground and I rolled on my feet. I didn't even realize what had happened until I was upright due to my state of shock; which I shook off quickly.

I stood up and pulled my lips back over my teeth to the wolf a good foot taller than me.

_Scary,_ Jake thought sarcastically at me. Now knowing that I couldn't strike a direct hit, I reanalyzed the situation. Jake seamed smug that each plan I had was shot down by his strength and my lack of experience.

_Eh, I'll just wing it, _I thought knowing he would already _hear _what I was planning. Why not right?

I stepped forward waiting for him to attack, which surely, he did. I acted on nothing but impulse and instinct. I flung myself out of the way and let my teeth do the work. I bit into his hind leg causing him to yelp and swing around. Here's the thing: I didn't let go of his leg.

Paul and Seth were laughing while Jake swung around trying to get me off. It finally worked when he found a way to kick my face. With one leg down it should be harder for him to move and dodge and run and all that.

I jumped on his back, biting down with sharp teeth. He flung me off quickly and lunged. I used my speed to my advantage and actually ran to the other side of the field waiting for him to approach. I could feel his cockiness as he limped forward. Yes, he had only three good legs, but ignored the pain, for he was the better fighter.

I tried to remember the flexibility of my old dog, the places his teeth couldn't reach. His back, stomach, neck. HA! That's it!

I ran full steam ahead towards him as he prepared for the impact. I lunged for the throat, and this time succeeded. I gripped his large neck in my mouth.

_That's enough._ Sam commanded causing me to let go. I tried spitting the hair out of my mouth with no success. Paul was of course laughing at my attempts because wolves can't really spit well, just drool.

_Your hair is in my mouth!_ I thought a Jake trying to cough it up again, much to his amusement.

_Ha! Serves you damn right. _He smirked.

_Yea, sorry about your leg by the way._ I apologized. He shrugged blowing it off knowing it would heal quickly.

_Okay, My turn._ Paul thought almost evilly while stepping towards me. 

"UGH!" I yelled throwing myself on my big fluffy bed. At times like this, I was grateful for its fluffiness.

"Damn it, Paul." I hissed through my teeth at the empty room. He had gotten a big gash on the inside of my wrist, one of the slowest part of the body to heal because of the thinness and delicacy of it. It burned a bit, but other than that I ignored the pain. I didn't even bother to clean it. I'm a werewolf for God's sake! If I can take a vampire, I think I can take a few germs.

I put the cloth stuff on it, then and ace bandage around it to keep it in place. I should only need to wear it for a day or two.

I accidentally got a cut there when climbing a tree when I was little; it took two months for the cut to finally disappear.

"Danny! Are you okay?" My mom panicked walking into my room uninvited seeing the bandage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I let my guard down for a second and Paul got me." I laughed a little. She looked concerned, but dropped it anyway.

"Okay, do you need anything for school? Pens, pencils, notebooks maybe?" She asked softly as if there was a baby in the room. I almost forgot! School started in a few weeks which killed me a little inside.

"The usual. Wait, I take that back. Whatever you can find in Forks." I said; my voice full of humor.

She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Fido!" Brandon yelled excitedly from his room next door. He rushed into the room.

"You got hurt? Is there blood? Can I see?" He asked bouncing on my bed.

"Nope!" I said. "Now get off my bed, you didn't take a shower yesterday." I said turning my nose up in disgust.

"I did to!" he defended himself.

"No, you didn't. I can smell it!" I yelled pushing him off the bed.

"What about you! You just came back from whatever it is werewolves do." he yelled getting up.

"I took a dip in the river." I educated him. His face pulled up in a grimace.

"You'll get used to it. Now out!" I commanded, throwing my Sam voice at him, to which he obligated. Hmm, I should use that more often.

An alarm on my phone went off snapping me out of my internal ravings. I grabbed my iPhone to see the time.

"Crap! I was up the whole night?!" I said in total surprise. I guess I hadn't noticed the time since it was always dark here. Well not for me but still. Time for work! I thought looking gloomily looking at the big 9:00 on my screen. Exhaustion swept through me as I stood up and showered.

I turned the cold water on full blast at the end in hopes to wake me up. No such luck. Damn! I yawned and stepped out of the shower to get ready for the day. Grr. I had to look nice.

_Rise and Shine possum! _Mallori texted me.

_Do you have a thing with strange animals? _I texted back while getting ready with the music on full blast.

_Hell yea I do!!! Now get up before I come over there and eat you until u die!! _ She replied. I laughed out loud.

_Lol. I'm up, I promise! _I smiled putting the phone down continuing my getting ready.

_Hey, u working today?_ Lindsay asked me through the phone.

_Yup._ I texted back.

_Cool, c u there :P_ She replied. I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't actually see me. My phone buzzed on my desk.

_Don't you roll your eyes at me! _My eyes bugged, and I slowly turned the phone off, put it on the desk, and walked away. Freaky.


	10. CONS

**Chapter 11: Cons**

"You psychic!" I yelled pointing at Lindsay who had just entered the kitchen at work.

"Huh?" she asked with confusion.

"Never mind." I said blowing it off.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the movies tonight?" Chase asked walking in.

"Sure." Mallori and Lindsay said at the same time.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Grant said nonchalantly. They looked to me with expecting eyes.

"Can't," I sighed looking disappointed, "Dinner with the family." I grimaced for effect. Truth was: I was exhausted! It didn't really matter to me that I had lied to my new best friends.

"You suck." Mallori said with narrow eyes.

"You swallow." I said unconsciously. We laughed together while they clutched their sides.

"That's sick!" Lindsay laughed.

"D-don't blame me! Mallori set it u-up!" I chocked clutching the table for support. After catching our breath, Chase spook up.

"Hey, you think anyone was ever chocked on water?"

"It's called drowning." I pointed out, causing the others to laugh.

"Enough you guys." Sherrie, our boss, interrupted us. "Get to work." She smirked tossing the aprons at us. _Oh joy_.

Sprawled out on my bed, I was watching one of my favorite movies John Tucker Must Die. I had just woken up from a five hour nap which I desperately needed after the lunch rush. I looked t the time and groaned.

Time for patrolling, and I was late. Roar.

"Ma! I'm leaving!" I hollered to her standing up.

"Kay!" She yelled back. I made sure to put my dad's Purple Heart carefully away in a box. I quickly jumped of the balcony onto the ground easily off the second story. I made sure to grab a bag for clothes and stuff. I jogged deep enough into the dark forest. I quickly stripped down and put the sweats in the bag.

I morphed (with a lot of effort) and exploded into the forest. I put the bag around my neck where I could barley detect it. I got up and jogged towards La Push.

_You're late_. Quil sang in my head. I rolled my eyes.

_I had work._ I told him.

_And a nap. _Leah finished with a smirk.

_Thanks to the training session I was exhausted! I didn't get to sleep last night._ I muttered.

_Join the club!_ Quil laughed, his nose to the ground catching every scent by him. We quieted and focused on our senses, following Quil's lead.

After a few hours of nothing I was done with my shift in the afternoon. We had specifically planned my shifts around school, which was in two weeks. I was finishing up my last lap when I came across a recognizable scent.

_Ew_. I thought simply, passing the Cullen's scent.

_What were they doing on our land?_ Leah growled.

Quil threw his head back and let out a howl that could be heard by Sam. He couldn't have been less than a mile away. Within minutes, most of the pack had phased to join us.

_What's going on?_ Sam asked, determined to figure it out. Quil gave him a quick report and they all franticly scrambled in my direction. I was bombarded when they arrived. They had the natural instinct as older brothers to protect me. It proved itself to be thoroughly annoying.

We ran the fresh trail anxiously through the dark forest towards the beach. Sam growled a bit, not liking the situation. There were at least five of them, alongside with Jake's scent hidden within the stank. A few pack members growled at my discovery.

_Not my fault. _I sang in their heads.

_We never said it was._ Someone replied angrily.

_I know; I just wanted to get that point out there._ I told them.

**This one was short! I know! Butttt! I just wanted a cliffy.**** I love writing them, you hate reading them!**


	11. Check up

**Okay! I'm on a roll! With updating and all… so, in order to keep that continuing, short authors note! **

**Chapter 12: Check Up: **

Since Jake wasn't a giant mutant wolf at the moment, we couldn't really get in contact with him. We broke through the trees to see very patient vampires looking at us with Jake standing faithfully like a lapdog. I bit back a growl with my brothers and sister.

The weird family was there with that brown haired lady (who I learned was Bella.) I really hated her. What she did to my brother was unforgivable and I would never let anyone forget it. I couldn't control the growl that slipped from my teeth at the sight of her. Bitch.

Then there was that damn mind reader who Bella betrayed Jacob for. Then their spawn that made me cringe. What a sick vampire! What kind of person would do that to a human? Oh, right, Edward.

Their alpha was there as well. The blonde one, I think his name is Carlisle? Don't ask me how to spell it. And his mate, thing. Then, the Barbie doll with the grinning gorilla. The fairy princess and blonde poodle head stood off. Great, the whole Cullen cult.

"I apologize for trespassing." Carlisle started (ha, funny name.) "but this seemed to be the only way to contact you." What about a cell phone?

Carlisle looked to Eddie to translate. He hesitated before answering, seeming confused.

"I-I, can't read their minds. Bella, what are you doing?" he asked mother of the spawn. Confusion swept over her disproportions.

"I'm not." The she-devil answered him.

Ha! It's me! With the awesome special power thingy. I smirked a bit, I couldn't help it. My brothers (and Leah!) noticed my rant with surprise. Oh yeah, I hadn't told them yet! Ha ha, oops.

"Nessie could probably break the shield." Edward suggested.

"May I?" she asked Sam, extending her hand. I growled a bit, but was quickly shushed by Sam. Sam hesitated, but nodded. Oh! That's what she did to Jake at the bonfire! I got it now. The thought of someone pushing their thoughts in my head made me cringe. I didn't want anyone thinking for me. (A/N: ironic no? she's a werewolf, people always trespass her thoughts. As you were…)

We could feel the slight push against something. _God_ _knows what it was. Because I sure as hell don't._

She removed her hand while shaking her head.

"Well that makes things more difficult." Carlisle speculated. "How are you keeping them out?" He asked Sam like he expected answer. I rolled my eyes. Sam decided to morph to talk. He quickly turned and ran into the forest, leaving us behind to face the vampires.

We waited in awkward silence, while I glared at Bella from the back of our positions. Of course I was in the back, I'm the least experienced. Seth relaxed into the sand, blending in like I would in snow. Not that I've ever seen snow before. I wasn't stupid though. I knew they didn't come in individual shapes. Just flakes like dandruff. I shuddered.

Sam rejoined us on two legs.

Okay, what do they want?

"Why did you trespass?" Sam commanded of them expectantly.

"We are here to help, Sam. We didn't have any other choice." Their faithful lapdog, my brother, Jacob responded. I winced a bit, I wanted to hurl. I could feel breakfast coming up to say hi as my brother came to the defense of the damn Playtex.

"What was so important that you had to break the treaty?" Sam asked, close to growling. A few of my brothers winced back at his tone even though it wasn't directed at them.

"Before we get to that, do you mind telling us why none of us can read you all?" Edward asked, "I can hear you now, but the rest of the pack is practically not there."

**EPOV (shocker right? I didn't think vampires were gonna be a big part in this story, but I thought wrong, I kinda let it happen)**

I starred at the wolf pack in confusion as Sam stood before us. The smell was getting bearable due to the fact of spending so much time with Jacob around my daughter. I, of course, allowed the imprint. It would be a healthy relationship because _it was an imprint_.

"Apparently," Sam said, snapping me out of my internal bipolar ranting to myself. I did think a lot, but I guess because my I had become accustomed to thoughts my whole existence.

"Our little sister, Danny, forgot to mention an important detail to us." He said, implying he was going to get her later for it. My eyes widened, Danny's a girl? You learn new things everyday! (A/N: Anyone ever seen UP?)

"She's from a pack in Florida." Sam shared with us. He was echoed by a soft growl coming from the white wolf, Danny herself.

"That pack, has special abilities like you le-vampires, to even out the odds." He caught himself. At least he was trying to be nice.

"She told us just now," he said glancing back at her, "that she has the ability to shield mental and physical abilities like her father did." I made a note that Danny winced.

"The special powers are hereditary?" Carlisle asked, his mind full of wonder. Sam nodded remembering the flow of memories came at them from the hidden depths of Danny's mind.

"So, was there a reason for you to waltz on our land, bringing your whole clan?" Sam asked, getting to the point that never left his mind. He was angry, yes, but he held it in long enough to explain something we were itching to know. We could do the same.

**DPOV (I really like writing in her POV, sorry. And plus, being in a Cullen's mind would spoil the news!)**

Sam had _finally_ gotten to the point, thank God! Not before, of course, telling the Tampax people every little detail of my life. Why were they even here?

_Well, if you shut up, you would know!_ Collin told me.

_Shut up Collin. Let the crazy person talk to herself. _I told him talking as if I wasn't me. He rolled his eyes, I mocked him.

"Do you recall the Volturi?" Eddie asked. The name brought up no memory for me. Hell, I wasn't even sure it was a name!

Fuzzy memories filled my mind of the name. Ha! It was a name! I win. Apparently I had morphed when they were going to fight them. They had left before I had arrived, so my brothers were thankful I didn't have to fight. Of course they would baby me, I'm their little sister! They were a clan of vampires; huge powerful clan by the looks of it.

Their power came from their special abilities. Some were just amazing fighters. I didn't really understand why the vampires would need royalty and laws. We werewolves already know what lines we can't cross. Leeches were just stupid I guess. Shouldn't they already know not to reveal themselves? If the humans don't kill you, someone _else_ will.

"Yes. What about them?" Sam asked, bringing me out of my internal rant. The small princess fairy stepped forward. Oh, the physic.

"They plan to 'check up' on your pack Sam. They need to know if it's a threat or not to our kind."

Well fuck.

**GASP! Someone needs to teach that girl that's a bad word. Oh well, I like writing from Danny's POV, she's funny!**

**Review! I dare you**


	12. Ah sh t

**Chapter 13: Ah shit.**

"What?" Sam said in disbelief. Not that he didn't hear them with all the supernatural shit; he was just shocked like the rest of us. He quickly collected himself and stood up straight.

"They wanted to catch you off guard, but they knew I would catch it." Alice said smugly. Jake rolled his eyes, still on the vampire's side.

"But, it looks like you're more prepared for it than we thought." Bella said eyeing me. Her voice sent shivers up my spine, like when a cold hand touches your bare arm or something. I growled a bit at her, showing my daggers for teeth. Her huby jumped in front of her and the devil spawn they created out of pure sadistic behavior.

_Watch it, Danny. _Leah warned me. If anything, I probably listened to Leah the most. Why? I guess I never really had an older sister, plus, she actually understood me. I just think all she-wolves are bitter bitches. Leah snorted and went back to the leeches' conversation.

_So, the most powerful vampires in the world are coming to kill us; but don't worry, I can protect everyone from their powers._ I mocked the Cullen's words. Why are the damn vampires so sure of themselves?!

_You should see their faces when they realize how big our pack is! They sure as hell don't think they're the shit then. _Embry laughed.

"When are they coming?" Sam asked.

"In eight days, three hours, and thirty two minutes from now." Wow, accurate, Alice, very accurate.

I yawned, becoming tired of this conversation. Vampires are boring! All they ever do is live forever and kill people. How fun. It's cool though, I got a piece of killing the killers. Wait, so we kill people who kill people to show them killing people is wrong. Who are we; the military?

"We will side with you in your hour of need like you came to our aid." Carlisle said. My brothers' minds were filled with smug thoughts about them being the reason the Volturi stopped to reconsider in the first place. God, their heads are so big, (and I'm a hypocrite.)

"Thank you for the warning. Now, can you please exit our land?" Sam said, not really asking a question. They nodded and scampered off, leaving their faithful lapdog behind. Jake smiled sheepishly at us, his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

"Jacob, do you understand what kind of danger you put the tribe in?" Sam said, obviously pissed.

"The people you know, our families, all could have been killed because of your little stunt!" Sam yelled. Memories of when Jake left the pack taking the Clearwater's' with them filled our minds. Huh, I didn't know about that. Ya learn something new every day!

"Yes, but without it, we would all be dead in eight days, three hours, and-" he checked his phone, "thirty minutes from now." Sam still looked pissed, and he had the pack to back him up. I laid down and put my head on my paws, showing I was not interested in sides. A few of my brothers did the same: Quil, Embry, and the Clearwater's.

I sighed and watched as the brothers battled it out. They argued heatedly about the subject. The conversation went back and forth and back and forth, leaving each other in the hot seat while the other wanted a reply. The tribe's safety over its protectors' safety. I got bored until russet fur exploded from Jake, followed by black fur on Sam. We stood up anxiously, letting a whine slip out of our teeth every now and then.

The two snarled at each other, lunged, and disappeared into the forest. We stood frozen for a moment, not really sure of what just happened. _Did _Sam_ just lose his temper?!_ I was the first to snap out of my haze and rush to the distanced snarling. Quil and Embry followed in my hot pursuit, and soon the whole pack was traveling through the broken trail in the forest they had made, with me at the head rank.

My first instinct was to get Jake off the alpha, but then I began to question what I was doing. Paul acted quickly, taking Jake down while Sam was still snapping at him. It was like a multiple choice test: the process of elimination. I rammed into Sam's side, removing his teeth from Jake. He landed on top of me. I struggled to squirm out from under him. He got up and made a move for Jake, who Paul was now fighting.

_Damn it!_ I thought. Quil came to my aid while Embry, Seth, and Jared tried to calm Jake and Paul. The other simply stood shocked, except Leah, who was laughing her ass off. It must have been a sight to see: werewolves trying to restrain each other.

A few of the younger ones finally snapped out of it and divided themselves to restrain the three, now extremely pissed wolves. OUR THREE BEST FIGHTERS! DID IT HAVE TO BE OUR THREE BEST FIGHTERS?!?!?!?

_HEY!_ I yelled in their heads, no one responded to it and kept struggling. I left the other three restraining Sam, sat down in the middle of the fighting, and threw my head back in a howl. Everyone froze.

_Enough! Turning against each other isn't going to solve anything. _I scolded.

_Nice._ Jared praised me taking charge.

_I feel the power!_ I laughed. Sam finally got control back over us, with a grumbling Jacob and Paul at his side. I sighed and flopped down on my side. Stopping my brothers' fight takes a lot out of ya.

_Can I go home now? My shift ended about an hour ago._ I said. Sam nodded and told the rest to get back to their whatever.

I quickly got to the dark house, morphed, put clothes on, and climbed up to my room as silently as possible.

Upon entering my room from the balcony doors, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. I didn't get a reply.

"Maw-maw, do you have any idea what time it is here?" I hissed into the phone.

"Hello, Danny. Out running I see?"

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I growled into the phone. Damn it I hate this guy! "We are coming to get you, tell your family good-bye." I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. The phone slipped through my hands and onto the thick carpet as Dakota's words beat through my head, followed by the dead end on the other line.

Ah shit.

**GOSH! She's got a foul mouth, but that's okay, her favorite food is chicken! **

**You know what? I'm not gonna tell you to review, nope. Why? Cuz no one ever does! Losers!**


	13. Eight foot pole

**Chapter 14: Eight foot pole**

After about a few minutes or so (I couldn't tell, I was in shock) I was able to pick the phone off from the ground. I searched for the number Sam gave me.

"Hello?" he said as sleepy and grumpy as I was when I didn't get my sleep. I took a deep breath, preparing for the news. I usually wasn't one to lose confidence, but this _is_ the supernatural.

"Sam?" I said shakily into the receiver.

"What is it, Danny?" he replied, obviously annoyed with my sudden interest to call him. Maybe I should tell him tomorrow, he sounds tired.

_No. Tell him now._

But he has so much to deal with at the moment. I took another breath, damn, since when was I such a big woos?

"So, um, you remember that guy off in Florida, right? The, um, pack alpha?" I asked sitting down, not really sure of what I was saying. My mouth seemed to move automatically. He grunted, I took that as a yes.

"He just called…" I said sheepishly, waiting for a reply.

"And?" Sam answered impatiently. Deep breathes, Danny.

"He and his pack are, and I quote 'coming to get me.'" I said bitterly.

"When?" Sam said much more awake _now_. Sure, put my life in danger, _then_ he pays attention.

"_I don't know!"_ I hissed back. "All he said was that he was coming to get me, DEAD END!" I nearly yelled.

"Dead end?" he asked, as if it were a death threat. I rolled my eyes, not caring if he saw or not.

"No, I meant he hung up." I told him, waving my hand dismissively. I could almost see the relaxing expression on his face.

"You okay though?" he asked, obviously concerned for my well-being. I had seen it through their minds before; the soft spot they each had for their little sister. Not really for Leah, because one: she wasn't little(ish) and two: she gave them hell.

"Yeah, totally fine, just ignore the fact that fifteen werewolves, and the strongest vampire clan in the world are after me, I'm fine." I replied, sarcasm heavily coating my words.

"Technically, the vampires are after all of us, not just you." He pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't help the situation." I growled in frustration. Truthfully, it was a highlight of being a wolf, you could growl. I mean, think about it, when words don't even begin to express you furiousness, growl! It totally works; I just can't do it around humans.

"Okay, we'll be ready." He growled with determination. (Yay for growling!) I heard Emily asking Sam about who was on the phone, so I hung up to give the happy couple some space. Sometimes, happy couples mad me sick. All that gushy lovey dovey stuff made me gag. Well I guess I had a different opinion on myself in that situation, as long as there is no PDA involved.

I was kinda glad I lived in Forks and not in La Push. Mostly because the pack spent all their time barging into whomever's home they choose to that day, and since I lived fifteen minutes away by car (about one and a half on four legs) they really couldn't do that too often.

I tackled Brady to the ground. He wasn't expecting my sudden outburst, but hey, what are you gonna do about young werewolves?!

"What the hell?! Get offa me!" He growled at me after his back made a good thump on the ground. I reached for the object I needed which was firmly in his hand. This kid's like what? Fourteen and he's still bigger than me! But don't worry; I was like 5'6 now due to becoming a mythical creature and all.

"Give me the remote, Brady!" I hissed, reaching further. He chuckled holding farther out of my reach. We were on the ground next to the couch in Sam's living room.

"Five bucks on Brady." Embry claimed.

"Same." Jake grinned.

"Five on Danny." Quil stated.

"Same." Jared mooched with Kim in his lap.

I barley heard them as I tried to magically turn my arm into elastic and get the remote, no such luck. Brady turned from under me, onto his back, practically laying on the remote. I growled, but remembered what always got Brandon. My elbow dug into his spine, grinding the muscle and bone together. He yelped and practically threw me off of him and onto the sofa. But that was fine, since I used my amazing pick pocketing skills to snatch the remote from the space I had caused. I lounged back and turned the large TV to Comedy Central.

"HA!" Quil and Jared called.

"Pay up." Quil said holding out his hand.

"Forgot my wallet." Embry smiled slyly.

"Figures." Quil muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Jared smirked, leaning back into the LazyBoy recliner.

"Da ja vue." Quil said, like he was dizzy.

"Damn it! Football is on! Change it! The Saints are playing!" Brady yelled getting up and throwing my legs elsewhere, taking the now open spot.

"Dane Cook! Hell yeah!" I yelled enthusiastically. My brothers just rolled their eyes at me. Oh, we will see what happens when you hear this guy.

"I don't like that smile." Collin said, entering the small house with wide cautious eyes staring at me.

"Was I smiling?" I said innocently, giving him my best dough eyed look. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen, feeling free to eat whatever he wanted. Hell, Emily and Sam weren't _even home_! I winced at what might happen if they had a hot date and just barged through doing their 'thang.' I shudder at the thought and focused on my favorite comedian.

Leah and Paul were out running patrols today. I wonder what kind of fight they had gotten into. Probably something stupid, like if it was mildly sunny or just plain cloudy.

"This guys a dick." Jared said. I kicked his head, careful to avoid Kim.

"I LOVE THIS GUY!" I defended.

"His favorite word is fu-!" Sam and Emily walked in, stopping his favorite little word.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked like he was actually surprised to see us.

"Big TV." Jake explained followed by a round of chuckles. Sam rolled his eyes and headed off to the kitchen with Emily.

"Collin!" Emily scolded followed by a crash and Collin falling to the ground. We tried to contain our laughter so they wouldn't hear us.

"What?" He defended, sounding like a child.

"You better clean this up, or else." I could practically see her eyes narrowing.

Embry got up to go see what it was, and then quickly burst into laughter. Our heads snapped up and we rushed to the scene.

"S-shit, you're i-in t-trouble!" Jared laughed, holding Kim's waist (Cursing seemed like a regular thing here, not that I mind.) The walls and counters and stove and fridge (pretty much everything) was covered in what smelled like cake batter.

"W-were you t-trying to c-cook?!" I laughed as Quil slipped, causing a new eruption of now painful laughs. Tears were streaking down my face as I clutched my sides while taking in the scenery.

Ah, brothers. Even Sam was laughing! Good thing he finally picked the eight foot pole from up his ass. _I wonder who stuck it there anyway_.

Tension filled the air making it hard to breath. I slouched in my seat, just plain tired. I felt like I was waiting on a jury who couldn't care less, they just wanted to get home. What happened to the subject in question didn't affect their lives as long as they got back to it. Whatever made things faster: Guilty.

I wanted to scream, but I felt too weak. My opinion didn't matter, not here anyway. I could feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, pinning me down, making me unable to stop anything, and I wanted to. I wanted to stand up and face my battles on my own, not with people pushing me in the monster's teeth. I wanted to get up, march over to the problem, and punch it in the face like I had when someone made Alyssa cry. I needed to feel the problem crack under my fist. I needed to see in fall to the ground, and I needed to feel it's weakness under my kicking. But the problem wasn't some guy hurting my best friend.

It was life. I didn't have the energy to do all those things. Plus, I really couldn't do anything drastic without Sam breathing down my neck. Someone put the poll back up his ass, causing him to stiffen under the elders' gaze. I felt bad for him. Being the alpha must suck. He was constantly wanting to please everyone, constantly making life altering decisions. He was so set on listening to the elders, trying to please them. Why should they have control over us? They weren't the ones fighting for their lives! Yeah they worried for us, but they didn't _do_ anything about it! I suddenly felt like a hippy, 'Stick it to the man!'

I watched the fire crack on the wood, lighting up the night. Pack meetings suck! I kicked at the sand on First beach. My interest in this went down when we moved into silence, waiting for Billy Black to start talking like he was frickin Moses.

"As you know, the vampires' leaders are after us." Billy started, stating the obvious. Where else would you start? 'Go out and kill them, but try not to come back dead.' Yeah, there's a good ice breaker.

Silence followed his words as he struggled for more. Who could blame him? No one knew what to say.

"Prepare yourself for the fight." Quil Sr. said. _Well thanks! _I could have said _that! _No really, thanks for wasting my sleeping time, or time out with my new freaks for friends. _Really, I appreciate it!_ Damn shaking. _Deep breathes, think happy thoughts! Sunshine and rainbows and unicorns dancing in a meadow while the cartoon flowers sing along!_ Wow, did I really just think that?

A few of my brothers were doing their own shaking, like me. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pocket. Unlike guys, we girls had tight jeans, so there was no room for our hands in the pockets, or even phones for that matter; though it wasn't as bad as the Jonas Brothers. God, Forks has me dressing girly(ish.)

"And what about the other pack after Danny?" Sam asked, worry written on his face.

"Well, what do you know about them, Danny?" Billy said. I shrugged.

"Not much, there's fourteen of them, they have six girls, eight guys. Oh, and they have special abilities." I said like I had forgotten. I swear it looked like an earth quake with all the shaking. I tried not to scoff.

"Ya'll, as long as I'm conscious…" I trailed.

"They can't really use them." Jake finished.

"And they know it." I replied.

"What else do they know?" Sam almost hissed.

"That there are seventeen of us and where we are. Um, and they know that they can't use their powers, so if it comes down to a fight they probably take me out first, but they wouldn't kill me." I waved my hand dismissively.

"They also know their fathers' were there to teach them how to fight, and we had to learn from scratch." I shrugged. "They'd probably used that to their advantage. Oh, and they're like me, smaller and faster; if that helps with knowing their fighting style." The elders nodded, soaking in my every word like I was telling them the secret to life.

"Wait." I said, having an epiphany.

"If the vampires and werewolves are coming, who's coming first? And will we have enough wolves to fight the second battle?" I asked. Their eyes widened in realization. Damn people are stupid!

Silence fell over the gathering. People began to murmur, but I didn't catch what they were saying. _Think, Danny, think! _ What if they came at the same time? We'd be screwed. Well, we can't really ask the fairy princess about that one, she can't see them! UGH! Wait, did he say when? I racked my brain for an answer. Nope. Grr.

I hadn't realized I growled in frustration, _out loud_ until my brothers stared at me in confusion. I shrugged and continued with my inner ranting.

**I really wish I remember what my state of mind was when I wrote this, and in case you're wondering, I finished it before I published it, so ha! It is complete!**


	14. B&E Breaking and Entering

**Chapter 15: B&E (Breaking and Entering)**

I sighed and flipped the channel on the 52 inch LCD TV in the living room. I was lying down on the black leather couch. In the room were also two large recliners and a love seat.

I growled in frustration. "There's nothing on!" Mom had taken Brandon to, well I don't even know, but they were gone (praise the Lord!) so I had the whole house to myself for the whole Saturday. A normal teen would through a party, but I didn't feel like cleaning up the mess.

Footsteps sounded outside. A lot of people approached the front door, not talking.

"Nice place." One grinned, walking in.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at the intruders. "Don't you have something else to do besides breaking into my house?!"

"Technically, we're not breaking. The front door was unlocked." Paul pointed out, taking a recliner. It was a parade of wolves and imprints; John, (A/N. A werewolf, just go with it.)Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Quil, Claire, Embry, Amy (Embry's new imprint), Jake, Jared and Kim followed.

"Gah! You people travel in packs!" I panicked. Brady stole the remote from my hands.

"Naturally." Grinned Jared.

"Fine, destroy my house! Just don't expect me to cook. And Collin…" I grimaced remembering Emily's house, "Just don't touch anything. I don't want to explain the mess to my mom." Chuckles came from the guys, but Amy didn't get it.

"Did you tell her yet?" I whispered under my breath to Embry who shook his head. Amy questioned his actions but he just shrugged.

"Good luck." I laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Seth…" I warned. He chuckled.

"I just wanted cereal." He defended himself, taking the milk from the fridge.

"I'm watching you." I cautioned him.

"Who stuck a ten foot pole up your ass?" Brady laughed as I walked into the living room. Quil hit him over the head and gestured to the young Claire. They had all made themselves at home, lounging all over _my_ couch, leaning back on _my_ recliner, using _my_ remote, eating _my_ chips.

"YOU PEOPLE SUCK!" I yelled over all of them as they laughed at my anger.

"Calm down." Jake chuckled, not taking my anger seriously. "You act like we want to demolish your house." I grumbled, not really saying anything.

"Wow, you got a lot of movies." Brady complimented, kneeling in front of the TV.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" He asked offering _my_ movies. Maybe I could just bite someone and they all go away.

"You got Epic Movie?" Collin asked. "That movie is crap." Paul replied.

"So true." I told them, squeezing in between Quil and Embry on the couch.

"Star Wars?"

"Nerdie!" Claire yelled causing us to laugh.

My ass vibrated and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_Sup bitch?! _ Mallori is an ass!

_I know I'm an ass! _ Holly shit!! Another psychic!

_Nuttin much, just a B&E at my house. It's an invasion!!_

"Dodge Ball?"Embry suggested.

"NOT IN THIS HOUSE!!" I yelled feeling anal.

"No, retard, the movie." He said dismissing me. They agreed on a movie and settled in.

_Bacon and eggs? Jk (Dane Cook!) Who's there?_

_The La Push gang…_

_HOLLY HELL! Why did u let them in your house?!?!?!_

_Ones my cousin, besides, they're not bad people…_

"Seth, you're my new cousin." I claimed much to his confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"We need a cover up story as to why ya'll hang around me so much." He nodded and returned to the movie.

_Which one?_ Mallori asked through the phone.

_Does it matter? They all look the same, but if it helps, Seth and Leah Clearwater_

_Isn't that gang based on steroids? _

_You can't see it, but I just rolled my eyes._

_Well its gotta b true! Come on! I no u seen them. And they have tattoos!_

Hmm, I hadn't really thought that much about the tattoos. Even Leah had one!

"Hey-"

"SHHHH!!!!!!" I was cut off. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I didn't think the movie was that interesting. The lights were off and the blinds were closed, making it dark for a human, yet it looked like afternoon to me.

_Neh, it's a La Push tradition. It has something to do with the elders and shit like that._ I made up.

_Oh yeah! That Indian crap, whateves lol! _Yeah, I was pissed, but she didn't know any better. Seriously, this was now my whole life and to her it was crap. Oh well, might as well put the act on!

_Hell, Idk what they say most of the time. Lol!_ I remembered talking to Alyssa like this at one point. Hell, I hadn't talked to my friends in Florida ever since I joined Sam's pack. Not that they didn't try and call me, I just didn't have time for that anymore. I was counting on never seeing them again, keeping in touch was pointless. Why let it linger? It just made things feel worse.

_Ha. U need me and Lindsay to kidnap u? _ Mallori distracted me from shedding tears. I was happy for that. Having people see me cry made me feel weak, and I had never counted on anyone to rub my back and tell me everything was going to be okay. Well, I would have if my mom wasn't working all the time. But hey, she was working for our benefit; there wasn't much I could do about it. I didn't stand in her way to keep her from her dream job.

_No it's cool, they'd eat you alive, plus I'm home alone with them, so if I leave I can't expect a house when I get back… _I finally responded.

_So true! Lol. So anything (possum!) else interesting besides a whole bunch of hot tattooed Indians on steroids at your house?_

_Okay, first off possum? And ew, they ARE NOT hot! GROSS! And they're not on steroids and no, nothing really._ 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, I turn into a gigantic white wolf, did I tell you?' I thought sarcastically. _U?_

_Same! Work sucks balls!_

_Who's balls?_

_EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Idk if u no this, but im rolling on the ground dying from lack of oxygen so thanks for making me laugh so hard!_

I honestly couldn't tell you what part of the movie we were on…

My button nose twitched under a light tickle. I was too lazy to open my eyes. Snickering sounded around me. I didn't have the energy to get up and stop it. The light tickle brushed the tip of my nose again. I smacked at whatever was causing it. Roars of deep laughter erupted startling me awake. _When did I fall asleep?_

I opened my eyes to Embry with the right side of his face full of shaving cream.

"Ha. Even in my sleep I'm smarter than you!" I laughed at his expense. He wiped the bad smelling white substance off his face and smacked his hand on my face.

I smacked my already white filled hand to the rest of his face. Not in the hair, because I would be washing that gunk out of my thick locks for days.

"Where did you guys get this stuff?" I asked wondering why the raided my house. GAH! MY HOUSE! The shaving cream forgotten, I jumped up and speed to the kitchen. My eyes darted around the room, half expecting a gravy/chili monster to pop out. Much to my relief, there wasn't a mutant pot of stew laying around so I rushed to the living room. It all looked the same besides a few new pillows on the couch. I sighed with relief and slid down the closest wall.

Jared laughed at my stress.

"Why?! Why must you laugh at my pain?!"I half sobbed dramatically but I couldn't control laughing at the same time.

"See, I told you we wouldn't do anything!" Quil said.

"You owe me money, Collin." Brady muttered.

"What was the bet?" I asked.

"That you wouldn't fall for the feather and whip and shaving cream trick." He smirked. I eyed Collin.

"Boy! You think I'm stupid!" my voice getting higher with accusation. I stood up and folded my arms, heading in Collin's direction, glaring. His hands went up as if to surrender.

"I don't think you're stupid! I just figured since you were sleeping and all…"

"Oh, you've done it now!" Jared said, waiting for me to explode. A sharp bark in the distance captured our attention and we rushed to the back yard. Sam stood in wolf form on the edge of the forest, Embry staying inside with the confused Amy.

"Opps, was that my shift?" The new little John asked. Well, he wasn't new to me. He morphed before I got here.

Sam growled and walked back into the forest followed by John. _Stupid people_.

**I like this chapter, it's kind of funny. Plus I just gave you an insight on Pack Life! Now aren't you special!**

**Why have John? I needed someone who was new, but not newer than Danny, and I didn't have the heart to get Collin or Brady in trouble so: poof! JOHN HAPPENED!! **


	15. Human Friends and my Girly side

**Bleh: DISCALIMER**

**Chapter 16: Human Friends and my Girly side**

Today, I had the biggest test of my acting skills: a girly snob.

It all started when the door bell rang. I had just kicked everyone out of my house with much effort. I really just wanted a day to myself! I groaned and stood up, stretching.

"Yes?" I flung the door open. Mallori and Lindsay stood there grinning madly.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked, backing up into the house.

"Very." And the rest was a blur.

"Don't you dare put that gunk in my eye!!" I yelled, practically running from the two psychos.

"GET BACK HERE, DANNY!" Lindsay yelled holding up eyeliner, trying to chase after me as I ran down the stairs.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" I yelled, making a mad dash to the basement. We had refurnished it, so it wasn't that bad. I heard their chase after me as they scrambled in the house trying to figure out the layout. I squeezed through the small window and ran out the house. If I ever feared anything, it would be makeup. Those bitches showed up and tried to put it on me! Gotta love 'em though.

_Wait, was I running from my own house?_ Why would I do that? It's _my_ house! Stand your ground, fight like a man! Except with a "wo" in front of it! I rounded the corner of the house and flew in the backdoor.

"MALLORI! LINDSAY!" They rushed to my call. "You've got ten seconds to tell me what's going on or I'm kicking you out! GO!"

"You wouldn't kick us out." Lindsay said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Try me." I half growled.

"Sigh." Mallori said.

"I thought people actually sigh instead of saying it." I retorted.

"We're trying to get you to go to the movies, Chase likes you and he's gonna be there..." Lindsay said, almost ashamed. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't interested in Chase, but still, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess someone up psychologically. And, I could get a kick out of acting like a bitch. That takes the cake: testing my acting skills.

"Ugh! Fine I'm in." they high fived and began squealing. Wow, I didn't know they did that.

"IF!!!!!!" I yelled. Brandon didn't get his arguing skills from anywhere.

"If?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, if! If you two promise not to leave us alone aanndd, if you don't make us sit next to each other. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mallori grinned before thinking it through. Ha ha, sucker. "IF!!!" she mocked, crap. "We take your car there." OH SWEET RELIEF!

"And if you break the deal, then… You have to… be the others bitch for the day. Open doors, feed, talk for her, that kind of thing." I said. They frowned. "Deal?"

"Deal." We shook on it. My side wasn't that hard to keep up, all I had to do was shove them in the back of the car.

"Okay, time for makeup!" Crap. I sighed and showed them upstairs to my bathroom. Oh well, I might get a bitch out of it. Their eyes were wide as I showed them in my house. I think they were impressed. Damn straight!

I plopped down at the vanity I never really used. "Let me have it." I grimaced.

"You'd think we'd be using chainsaws or something!" Mallori laughed.

"You know what! I better be getting a cremator for Christmas! OH NO! I want num-chucks!! OH! I want a new sniper with the scoop with 500 magnification! NO NO! I want a chainsaw! Made by craftsman! It's good for cutting flesh!" I plotted. (A/N:Dedicated to my BFFFFFFFF Kate!)

"Remind me never to piss you off." Lindsay laughed at my antics.

"I'm scared." Mallori said.

"You should be." I educated sitting back into the chair allowing them to do the deed. Music was blasting on whatever was on Lindsay's IPod. Lindsay got to work on straightening my hair, which I never did. By the end it was over half way down my back. My curls liked to hide the actual length of my hair. Mallori got to work putting some beige powder stuff all over my face covering up my freckles.

"Hey, I like my freckles!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and continued. Lindsay grabbed some eye stuff, I think shadow? She caked the brown colors on my eyelids. Mallori got some brown eyeliner (because "black is too harsh with blue eyes") and caked that around my eyes.

"I swear if you poke me in the eye you won't be able to have use of your legs anymore." I threatened.

"Just stop struggling, it'd make things easier for all of us." Mallori said, putting her hands on her hips, ready to hit me.

"Fine." I grumbled. I let Lindsay put the mas- mascahr- the stuff on your eyelashes! on me. I didn't really trust Mallori and her spazyness that close to my eyeball.

"FINISHED!" They celebrated. I scoffed and looked in the mirror. Hmm. I knew I was pretty and all, I wasn't going to deny it so others would sit there and argue with me so I can hear I was. No, that's what insecure people do. I knew I was pretty, and I didn't go gloating about it. I didn't make fun of people who weren't as genetically lucky as I was. But wow. Seriously! I should have taken up makeup a long time ago! Mallori began to straighten her redish brown hair and Lindsay started putting makeup on her blue eyes. Then they switched after a few minutes. Mallori put liner on her green eyes while Lindsay straightened her brown a few inches longer than shoulder length hair (the same length as Mallori!) I gave them permission to use whatever clothing they wanted from my closet.

"We have our next great artists." I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Outfit!" Lindsay smiled. I groaned.

"C'mon. It's not that bad! Admit it, you look good." Mallori said.

"Well, you know, I try." I laughed.

"Hmmm," Lindsay said, opening my closet. She let out a gasp.

"What?" I asked hopping there wasn't a three week old sandwich in there or something. _Brandon._

"These are all designer!" Mallori gapped, stroking a sweater I never wore. I laughed, my mom always wanted a girly daughter, and we had the money for it…

"The only designer clothing I have is Converse!" Yelled Lindsay. I shrugged.

"Is this Gucci?!?!" Yelled Mallori, holding a leather purse in the air.

"Must be." I said, sitting down on my bed, letting them go through the monster sized closet. I was no material girl, but apparently Lindsay was. Mallori more or less just tagged along, pointing out something she might have heard of.

"Something from Juicy, No! Ralph Lauren! OH! I got it!" Lindsay yelled pulling clothes out. Mallori sat down, not really interested. She slapped her forehead and shook her head at our best friend.

"You're never gonna get her out of that closet." She muttered. I laughed.

"Let's just let Lindsay have her fun." I beamed. Lindsay threw a top at me. A Snake-Print Silk Date Tunic, or at least that's what the tag said… Some skinny jeans came my way. I caught it quickly before they smacked Mallori in the face.

"Now, a jacket…" Lindsay muttered. A white jacket flew out of the closet door. It had a tie in the front and of course was brand new. Why would I need something like that in Florida? Some black Ugs were tosses my way.

I was shoved in the bathroom to change, and I did that quickly before someone could start yelling.

"You look so cute!" Lindsay beamed.

"And I am… if I have a team of people working on my appearance." I joked.

"LET"S GO POSSUMS!" Mallori grinned/ yelled. We laughed and headed to the garage. We loaded into my car which I hadn't taken for a while. Running on four legs was so much easier, but you can't do that for everything. Oh well!

"OH! HALF WAY THERE!

OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!" We belted in the car. It hurt my sensitive ears a little, but that was cool, this was too much fun.

We laughed and stumbled out of the car like we were drunk in the movie parking lot. A few of the guys were eying us up and down, and we made a model worthy B-line to the ticket booth.

"Three for 2012." I said, sliding him the bill.

"Um, enjoy t-the movie." He stared. I smiled warmly at him, because every girl wants guys chasing them.

Smirks plastered on our faces, we walked inside the theater. Jaws dropped as confidence radiated off of us. This character wasn't very hard to play, just stick out the chest and smirk.

Being here, made me forget about the thirty plus people after me. It made me forget I might not live to see Forks High School. It made me forget all the troubles of my life. I guess that's just what best friends do.

**AN. Yeah! I know she's not that girly, but if you were reading closely enough, you would have found out she was acting! She has a lot of talent in the sleazy area.**


	16. Getting down to business

**Chapter 17: Getting down to business**

**A/N: Danny's metaphors might sound silly, but that's just who she is.**

I breathed heavily as I ran through the dark forest. I weaved through the trees without hitting any. My stomach turned nervously, they were coming tonight. Actually, in a half an hour, that scared me half to death. The whole pack was morphed. The damn Volturi had to come! I was on my way with meeting up with the pack and the Cullen's. My brothers were in the safety of numbers while I ran alone in the woods. They triple checked everything I passed as I made my way over. They were just as scared to have me out here as I was scared to be here.

Usually, I never admit I'm scared. An exception has been found! My stomach knotted nervously as I closed in on the pack. My heart was racing; I felt like the Energizer bunny jumped where my heart was supposed to be. I was famished and my lungs were burning dry. But they weren't the only thing that was dry. My mouth was too, due to my open mouth panting. Well hey! I'm a wolf!

I broke through the trees like prisoners out of jail cell. We were all relived I was here. I looked to the Cullen's. They were all there, except for 'Nessie' and the Barbie, I mean Rosalie. My brothers didn't laugh at my ranting like usual; they were too focused on keeping a look out. I paced anxiously. A twig cracked about five hundred yards away. I winced back at the sound, only to discover it was an obese squirrel in a high tree. How did he get up there? He looks like a coconut with a head.

Soft paws thudded against the ground, but I didn't recognize the steps. They were too long, too fast. His scent filled my nose. _Dakota! _I growled.

Great! Just wonderful! Vampires and werewolves at the same time!

_What the hell?_

_We're screwed._

_Sam? What are we gonna do?_ Chaos erupted in my head after I had uttered the name. Sam took a crouch at point. His teeth were bared at Dakota's smaller brown frame two hundred yards away. Snarls erupted through all of us. I could feel the pressure on my 'shield.'

_Where is she?_ I heard Dakota's voice in Sam's head. Okay, how come no one told me that alpha's can communicate the thoughts they want to share?

_Nowhere you can get her._ _And if you want her, you have to go through us,_ Growled Sam. I was a bit taken back by his words. No one ever really stood up for me. I usually had to do that, for myself and for others.

Dakota and his pack, my natural pack, stepped forward, baring teeth. We tensed, crouching even further if possible. My eyes locked with Dakota's and he grinned evilly. I snarled at him, and he pulled an almost smirk with his wolf face. He was one hundred yards away now. _I can't let them fight_ was all that was going through my head. Not only would we get hurt and still have to fight the bloodsuckers, but it's just not right! Why should we fight our own species? And over me? I was no prize or trophy you could claim. My feet started moving without my guidance. My brothers stared at my passing figure and gritted their teeth. They didn't like my plan.

_Danny, get back,_ Sam commanded, his alpha voice was used over time. I shook my head. I wasn't as cursed to listen to the alpha, which concerned Sam thinking I would leave like Jacob. I stood in the middle of them; I would stand in their way. The Cullen's looked almost shocked. They were right! Leeches' faces: Priceless.

_This is no time to be noble, Danny,_ Sam growled, commanding me back over to him. Dakota approached me and I stood my ground.

_Danny?_ I heard him ask. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Dakota could talk to me! Ugh, I'd hate to be in his mind. Oh wait! I am… ew.

_Look,_ I said to them taking charge. If this didn't work, then we'd all be screwed and I'd be ashamed to no end.

_We're werewolves! We shouldn't fight against each other! We should be fighting vampires!_ Dakota turned to the Cullen's as if to prove a point.

_Not them!! I know it sounds crazy but…_ I explained the whole not eating humans thing.

_Then we're here to claim what is rightfully ours._ Dakota said, reaching to grab my tail with his teeth. Sam Jumped in front of me, snarling furiously. Although Sam towered over Dakota, I was a little worried for him.

_Enough!_ I yelled in their heads. I didn't really know why I was connected with all of them, but I was.

_Look, Dakota, if you're gonna be here, you might as well put your pack to use, _I suggested.

_What do you mean by that?_ He growled. I sighed; already tired of the inward battles we fought against each other. I quickly explained the Volturi situation.

_How could you let her get in that kind of trouble!_ Dakota yelled to Sam. Hmm, it was weird, he actually cared. I almost gagged. Sam growled in response to his sudden outburst. The packs were quiet, waiting for a command. The Cullen's were lost in the conversation, but stood by just in case.

Sam and Dakota were sizing each other up, growling and snarling, throwing arguments at each other. This brought up some memories.

_I sighed and watched as the brothers battled it out. They argued heatedly about the subject. The conversation went back and forth and back and forth, leaving each other in the hot seat while the other wanted a reply. The tribes safety over its protectors' safety. I got bored until russet fur exploded from Jake, followed by black fur on Sam. We stood up anxiously, letting a whine slip out of our teeth every now and then._

_The two snarled at each other, lunged, and disappeared into the forest. We stood frozen for a moment, not really sure of what just happened. Did Sam just lose his temper?! I was the first to snap out of my haze and rush to the distanced snarling. Quil and Embry followed in my hot pursuit, and soon the whole pack was traveling through the broken trail in the forest they had made, with me at the head rank._

So that's it then? Lead in the peace? Gah!

_Stop._ It was barley a whisper, a soft, lost whisper. But it came from me. Sam's eyes flickered in my direction for a moment, then back to the Brown wolf in front of him. He was struggling to decide what to do. He stepped aside, but still next to me, just in case.

_So are you going to help us or not?_ I asked Dakota warily. He thought about it, and I caught his every word.

_If we get you back._ Dakota tried to negotiate.

_No._ Sam said strongly. I almost fell over from all the power he had in his voice.

_But Sam, if we had them it would save our lives. If I went with them, we'd all live._ I said, thinking about it. Dakota caught the depressed edge to my thoughts.

A gasp came from two hundred yards away. We all looked up to it. There they stood, in their sick beauty.

**LE GASP! CLIFFY!!!^ Oh well, the more u review, the less cliffys u get! MWAHAHA! *COUGH! Cough!***


	17. No time to decide now

**Chapter 18: No time to decide now**

The bloodsuckers looked dumb founded. They quickly pulled themselves together to walk towards us. We didn't form a separate groups. The wolves all merged together, in a large pack.

"All of them." Edward growled his hands gripped the weird lady's. All of them? Oh! He meant the whole Volturi is here! I got it! Wait, that's a bad thing.

"Carlisle!" I still can't get over that name!

"How nice to see you." Their leader sang.

"Aro." Carlisle (Fashizzle my nizzle) said.

"The wolf pack has grown very capacious." He appraised, eyeing us. I nearly scoffed. The thought of guard dogs came to my brothers' minds.

"Actually, Aro, these are two separate packs." Marcus told Aro as he eyed us. Oh yeah, he was the one with relationships and all. Aro's eyes widened in shock.

"Two?" He asked, and the appraised us. I bit back a growl; he stared at us like we were pieces of meat to be owned.

Edward smirked. We looked to him for a second. What was he thinking?! God, I wish I could read minds. Aro gave a small nod to Alex? I think that's his name. Alex glared at us. I anticipated the worst. I kept waiting. Any day now! Nothing really happened. I could almost hear the Jeopardy theme song play.

I could feel the slightest tickle near my head. That was it? Edward's smirk became a broad smile. Bella questioned him about it.

"It's Danny." He whispered to his mate with pure amusement. Hey! She can also hear you!!

My brothers were proud of this accomplishment, but didn't mention it. I waited impatiently for the fight. We were here weren't we? Why come all this way for no fight? What a letdown!

"If you could give us some time to converse." Aro said, he turned to his cult.

"They know they can't take us. Not with all of our abilities." Edward informed us quietly so the others couldn't hear. "It's a suicide mission." He grinned.

"But Aro! You must understand, if they get too strong they are a threat to our existence!" Caius complained. Oh, okay. We're a threat to you, so kill us. I nearly laughed at the irony. Wouldn't that make them a threat to us?

"Not at all, Aro." Edward said, making his way across the field, meeting Aro half way. This reminded my brothers of last time they had visited over Nessie. God, vampires are nothing but trouble! That's why we kill them all!

Aro grabbed Edward's hand like they were life partners (poor Edward.) His eyes focused on nothing in particular. I sighed, getting bored. It had been what? Two minutes since Aro started raiding Eddie's mind. BORING! Maybe next time I'll bring an iPod or a book or something. Oh, wait, I don't read. UGH!

"So, now you see." Edward said while taking his hand from the gay guy.

"Yes, a very complex situation." He said, eyeing me. Oh geez.

"Can she come over here?" Aro asked Edward. Sam and Dakota growled. I shrugged. _He's obviously not gonna hurt me_. But even I doubted my thoughts.

I took shaky steps forward, but ignored it and I was soon trotting towards where Edward and Aro were. Sam and Dakota tried to make their way over but Edward stopped their approach. _You better fucking protect her leech,_ I heard Jake say, awww. How cute! He cared!

I meet Aro with a few feet in between us. I cocked my head to the side as if to ask a question. He smiled.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand up. For the first (and hopefully last) time, I looked to Edward for the answer. He nodded giving the okay. I bowed my head for him to reach more easily. His cold, sick smelling hand sent chills down my spine as it touched my fur. Power struck on my shield, but I held strong. I began to wonder what would happen if he actually did get in my mind. Then he would get into every thought all thirty one thought us wolves had. His head would explode in the process. I held back a snicker.

"Phenomenal." He whispered in awe.

"Marvelous." Caius said sounding a little fearful.

"Jane? Would you mind testing if she is immune to all of our powers?" Aro asked. I suppressed a shiver caused by his sickly voice. By the sound of it, this should be painful. The Cullen's stiffened and my brothers looked to them in confusion, all wondering what on earth the little girl was capable of that made the most powerful vampires in the world part like the red sea.

She smirked a little as she glared at me with cold yet bright red dead eyes. I felt the daggers gnaw at my shield. It actually hurt a little. I glared right back at her in concentration to keep up my defense.

Her brow furrowed in annoyance. She let out a shriek. "A damn werewolf! I can't phase a damn werewolf!" She yelled at me, about to lunge. I wonder if she actually knew how to fight without her power. Sam pulled me back and he and Dakota practically herded me back to the pack.

"A very prized young child." Aro speculated while looking at me. "Very, protected, valued." He pondered. He already knew about my gift. "Very… useful." He smiled looking almost wicked. Marcus's brow crumpled.

"You want Danny?" Edward asked, mostly shocked.

**EPOV (it'd be useful cuz of all the thoughts and what not.) **

Marcus could feel the connection Aro had. The longing he had for the girl's gift, but the girl herself disgusted him.

_Another magnificent ability, yet wasted on a _werewolf_,_ He thought, obvious distaste with the dog. He scoffed at her, looked down on her. But how little he knew. Well, he knew everything I did now so I was being a hypocrite. But the wolves did prove themselves useful…

I was really hopping for no fight, but the wolves seemed to want the opposite. If worse came to worse and we did fight, we'd win. We had thirty one wolves plus eight vampires. They didn't.

**DPOV (cuz I don't like the know it all vampires thoughts JK! I 3 Edward, he's just not as important in the story…)**

Sigh. No really, we weren't really getting anything done, just talking, and thinking… Roar.

"Aro." Marcus said, grabbing his hand. GOD! The Volturi are gay! Aro looked wary, but that's cool since he's seen dinosaurs.

Suddenly, Edward tensed. They lunged.

**YAY For cliffy! I find if I write them, then people will review! So, do me a favor… **


	18. After effects

**Chapter 19: After effects **

I grumbled and plopped down on Sam's couch. The whole pack was here treating their quickly healing wounds. Not one vampire. I didn't get to touch any leech!!

"Stop complaining, Danny." Quil told me holding a towel to his leg as I grumbled to myself. I growled back. Due to my protective brothers I didn't get to fight! Even though I was a main target, not one vampire got by them! It disappointed me, and impressed me.

Dakota and his pack had left to go find the three survivors of our defense. Aro, Felix, and Demetri were probably getting killed now. When they saw the damage the hauled ass out of there like we were cops with guns and they had been stealing. Leah and I would have caught them by now, but NOOO!! The Cullen's said it was too dangerous to go after them by ourselves. I scoffed.

"You'll get 'em one day." Embry smirked. I rolled my eyes. Not with you around.

Oh yeah, Dakota left. Something about how they were all protecting me, he said I belonged here before he went down to chase the cats.

So I guess I get to stay. Sigh, now things are going to boring…

"What do ya'll wanna watch?" Collin asked, flipping through channels.

"Does it matter if we answer? You're just gonna watch whatever you want anyway." Leah retorted. Life with the pack is so interesting. Where does that lead us? Are we still just gonna chill? What about school? Right, they La Push boys are "dropping like flies." I found that funny. Wait! SCHOOL!! I totally forgot! Shit! I was already sleepy!

The leaves crunched under my light steps. The night air was clean and crisp, yet we were panicked. We were scrambling around the forest, trying to search for a scent we didn't know. The whole pack was sprinting in whatever direction they could. We had all split up in our own pursuit.

Our breathing hitched heavily with every trot we took. I reached my legs further, stretching as far as possible to increase speed. The faster you go, the more ground you cover. I pushed myself harder through the trees.

A small girl had caused this panic. She was missing. Our best guess: vampires. They had probably taken her, killed her, we just hoped we weren't too late. Sam had gotten a call from Billy Black who was at the house of the girl with the police.

Then I could smell it. A trail, a human trail. No vampire scent here. I trotted down the trail, my brothers slowed, they figured I was safe without the vampires around. I slowed my pace and then stopped. They small girl laid there, in the mud. I'm pretty sure she was unconscious. She looked freezing, her cheeks were tear stained, and her clothing was ripped in some places. Her silky black hair was in a loose ponytail that was no dirty due to her sleeping position.

I quickly morphed and dressed. You'd think morphing would still freak me out, but I had gotten used to it. I picked the small girl up bridal style which was no trouble due to werewolf strength. Damn! This child is cold! She leaned into my warmth. Okay then. I walked in my converse, sweats, and a cami towards the start of her trail. She and to come from somewhere, right? I heard yelling for her.

"Maddy, Madison!" Charlie Swan called. I'm pretty sure I lived down the street from him. I ignored the middle man and went straight to their house. I emerged from the forest to find a panicked street with police lights flashing over the place. I scoffed. Yeah, you were a big help. The small girl wiggled in my arms.

"What happened?" She asked me groggily.

"I'm not really sure how to answer you, kid. How did you end up two miles into the forest?" I asked her. She laughed a little but just shrugged.

"Oh, Maddy!" A woman yelled rushing towards me. At first I thought she was gonna take me out like a linebacker, but she just took the kid from me, so I can only assume she was her mom.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded the young girl taking her off to Carlisle Cullen for an evaluation of some sorts. Carlisle winked at me, and strolled into the house with Maddy.

"You've done good, Danny." Billy Black smiled.

"Don't expect me to make a habit." I grinned mischievously.

The mom was busy thanking everyone. She ran up and hugged me. Awkward. I don't like being hugged by random people, but I reluctantly hugged her back.

"Thank you." She smiled, but it quickly whipped away when she saw the tattoo on my arm. The Quileute mark. A smaller version of what the guys had, but it was there. She glared coldly at me. She knew what that marking meant, I was one of them. One of the gang. Sigh, if only they knew we've saved their lives multiple times. She nearly stomped away.

Her son about my age came to apologize on her behalf. But I didn't care anymore, for everything had stopped. I felt like I was covered in ice and craved the warmth of a heater: him. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore as I stared into the frosty colored blue eyes.

The End… For now.

BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. AN READ NOW! please?

**A/N!!!!: yeah, I hate them too. Anyway, about the sequel; I don't have it posted yet. I'm currently on chapter 4. But that doesn't really matter. I'm gonna do the same thing I did for DARK CHANGES: finish the story (Puppy Love) and then post it. Why you ask? I don't know about ya'll, but I don't like reading the big cliffys and not having the next chapter posted, especially since I'm a cliffy addict. Trust me, I will put the sequel {PUPPY LOVE (or that's what it's called now)} as soon as possible (haha! I just realized while typing it it's called ASAP! I'm keeping my mistake.) **

**Just remember! Review please! The more review, the faster I right! (It's true!)**


	20. AN Sneak Peak included!

**A/N**

**Am I the only one who hates these?**

**Anyway, please review! The sequel is more than halfway written.**

**Anyway! I haven't forgotten about ya'll!**

**Special thanks to ****firmaster101**** for reviewing so many times! It makes me happy! So, the sequel will focus mostly on their relationship and other things like: **

**Jake leaving to go with the Cullens [the end of the Black bloodline or so we think ;))] **

**Parental control (cuz guess who knows about her?) **

**More imprints (those piss Danny off)**

**If you have any suggestions for the sequel, let me know! (I might just add it to this story, I'm not sure yet.)**

**Here's a sneak peak!**

**Chapter 1: That Girl. **

**Tristan's POV**

It was all my fault. My little sister was out there, in the woods with bears and wolves and other vicious creatures ready to hunt her down. I paced the front lawn. They wouldn't let me go searching for her because it was 'too dangerous.' I leaned against the cop car. This wasn't the first I had seen of Charlie Swan. Ever since I took that car they had been on my case.

"Charlie, let's call Sam." Billy Black offered. I scoffed. What's that gang have anything to do with my sister missing? If anything, I should be looking for her! Maddy asked me if I wanted to go on a hike, and I told her no. I told her to get out of my room because I wanted to play my video games.

"He's just a kid, Billy. Besides, what makes him have any more luck with this then we do?" The cop asked skeptically. You tell him chief!

"It's not luck." Billy muttered, and then said louder, "He found your daughter." The cop looked taken back, but nodded and handed Billy Black the phone. Ah, Billy Black, the tribal elder. His son _used_ to be my friend.

"Any luck?" A cop asked some random dude emerging from the forest a few minutes later. He shook his head. My dog Rex came and sat by me, obviously nervous due to many people and a missing family member. I scratched behind his ear anxiously.

"Oh, Maddy!" Mom yelled rushing towards a blonde girl, she held my little sister in her arms. Relief flooded through me taking weights off my shoulders. She's safe. I mean, come on! I'm not heartless, of course I'd worry for her. She's my little sister! Every brother has that soft spot for them, no matter what.

The doctor took Maddy inside while my mom engulfed the hesitant blonde girl in a hug. It must have been awkward, to be hugged by a stranger, but she still hugged her back. Then my mom stiffened, glared at her, and then marched away. I scoffed, that girl just saved Maddy's life and you'd glare at her? I might as well go thank her; she saved Maddy from whatever was roaming in the forest.

"Sorry 'bout her." I told the girl. Her deep blue eyes widened as I approached with my German Sheppard at my side. She smiled back warmly, her full lips framing perfect teeth.

"No problem." The girl with long curly blonde hair said. Rex jumped up on her.

"Rex! Down." I commanded. She patted his head. "It's weird, he doesn't really take to strangers" I said, almost embarrassed while trying to control my dog.

"It's cool, I love animals." She beamed while scratching behind his ear. "I'm Danny, by the way." She almost glowed. Her cheeks were a little pink against her tan skin.

"Tristan." I offered.

"Tristan," She repeated, trying it out on her tongue. "How come I've never seen you around? I've been here all summer; I thought I've seen them all." She pondered. She was pretty hot.

"House arrest." I grinned sheepishly hoping she knew I meant grounded. She laughed, sounding like bells at Christmas time, she knew I was kidding.

"Really? What'd ya do?" She grinned like a mischievous child.

"You don't wanna know." I told her, hoping she'd take the bait.

"That bad, huh?" She asked. I nodded proudly.

"Hey, um, where do you go to school?" I asked her, really wanting to see her again.

"Forks High." She made a face. I laughed.

"Same." I grinned, purely happy I would see her again.

"Why? You live in La Push?" She asked, sounding honestly curious like a small child at bedtime hearing her favorite story.

"Got kicked out." I shrugged.

"I'm gonna guess for the same thing that got you house arrested all summer." She smirked, her full pink lips pulling up on one side as she looked mischievous. Then I realized what she was wearing. She blushed as I looked her over. Sweats, a spaghetti strap shirt, and converse (I think I like this chick.)

"You cold?" I asked her, she must have been. She grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, a little." She replied.

"You wanna come inside? We've got hot chocolate or coffee or whatever." Or whatever? Way to sound intelligent, Tristan.

A large hand came down on her shoulder. I followed in up to the owner. Jacob freaking Black. I used to be friends with that bastard, and then he went off to join Sam and his gang. He stopped going to school. Now he has like eight inches on me, and I'm 6'2!

"Black." I said bitterly.

"Sorry, Knightly, but she's busy." He glared using my last name. I scoffed, what a jackass! Then I realized why my mom had glared at her. I saw it, the tattoo that symbolized the membership. It was on _her_ arm. She scoffed up at Jacob, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"I can make my own decisions." She retorted back at him.

"Let's get out of here; you can take that as an order." He commanded, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her down the road. She smiled sheepishly at me, apologetic almost. Jake threw her over his shoulder like a barbarian. I _really_ wanted to punch him in the face. You can't treat a girl like that! And she listened to him! I am sooo gonna teach her how to stand up for herself.

I watched Jake walk until Danny dug her elbow into his spine. He gasped in pain and dropped her six feet to the ground. Her ass landed on the hard concrete street. I felt the urge to run over, pick her up, and to help her, but I couldn't with the iron man guarding her. I wanted to, but I wasn't stupid. I watched them banter until Jacob reached down to pick her back up. He fell to the ground.

It took a second before I realized what had happened. She had swept his feet from under him with a kick at his ankles.

"Would you stop?!" Jake yelled at her.

"Make me." She grinned standing up and running off into the darkness. Jake turned, glared at me, and ran after her.


	21. READ NOW!

**AN**

**I know, another one, right? Sucks. **

**First, I'd like to apologize for anyone waiting for the sequel. To be honest I lost interest in it about halfway through. I have better stories written that are original… well, everything. One particular story has captured my attention, and well, I like it better than Dark Changes.**

**However, I am still going to write the sequel to Dark Changes, I'm just not going to post it. My friends, who are also on this site, keep urging me to finish, so I will. And if you are reading this, that must mean:**

**You are extremely bored.**

**You, like me, have a procrastination problem and are efficiently avoiding homework.**

**You really liked the story and can't wait for more. (The least likely to happen.)**

**Every time I read over Puppy Love, the sequel, I can't stop cringing. The story looks like I just sneezed out the storyline and tried to fill in the blanks.**

**So, if you really are option three, one, or two, and you want more, please send me a PM on fanfiction and we can discuss me getting the almost finished story to you. **

**Thanks for sticking with me for this long!**

**3 Abby**


End file.
